Queen's Falcon
by AkioAsahina
Summary: Hayato Ansastu is the Queens Falcon. She isn't exactly the typical girl either... Human? Demon? Angel? Reaper? How about all? Credits to theimpracticalgirl for the title Also on Quotev
1. Chapter 1

Hayato POV  
I wandered down the busy streets.  
"Aren't you late for your meeting?" my butler, Marco.  
I shrugged and continued to walk towards the castle.  
"Come on," I muttered as I jumped over the gates and hung onto a window ledge.  
Marco chuckled and jumped straight onto the ledge.  
"Marco!" a voice exclaimed.  
"Good Morning, your Majesty," he bowed.  
I pulled myself up and stepped into the room.  
"Good Morning," I greeted.  
"Hayato, glad that you could make it."  
I nodded and my eyes landed on a boy in the room. _Is that her Guard Dog?_  
"Is this the Lady that is to be staying with me, your Majesty?" he asked.  
_Wait… _"What is this boy talking about?" I asked.  
"Well, I have decided that you are to stay with my Guard Dog, Ciel Phantomhive," the Queen smiled, "I also want you two to work together."  
I nodded and my eyes went back to the boy.  
"The name's Hayato Ansatsu," I introduced, "Its Japanese. Hayato translates to Falcon and Ansatsu translates to assassination. In short, Falcon Assassination. I'm the Queen's Falcon, ironically."  
"Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog. My butler is Sebastian. It's a pleasure to meet the famous Falcon."  
"The pleasure is mine," I turned to the Queen, "Is that it?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, I should be going now. I'll be at your manor by noon."  
I jumped out the window, "Marco, come!"  
He followed and landed on the ground beside me.  
"That butler was a demon," he muttered.  
"That probably means that he's got a contract, much like you and I."  
"His soul didn't look as delectable as yours does."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
We arrived at my place and I packed whatever I had. Once I had finished I sighed.  
"Shall we leave?" Marco asked.  
I nodded and he carried my bag for me. We walked in silence the whole way to the Phantomhive Manor.  
Ciel POV  
I was waiting patiently with the Queen for the Lady that was supposed to stay with me and work with me.  
"What is she like?" I asked.  
"She is a little like you," the Queen said thoughtfully, "She has a glass eye with a pretty pattern on it."  
I nodded as someone stepped down into the room from the window.  
"Marco!" the Queen exclaimed.  
"Good Morning, your Majesty," he greeted bowing.  
A girl pulled herself into the room. _Is this? How absurd for someone to enter through the window. _  
"Good Morning," she greeted.  
"Hayato, glad that you could make it."  
She nodded and looked at me.  
"Is this the Lady that is to be staying with me, your Majesty?" I asked.  
"What is this boy talking about?" the girl asked.  
"Well, I have decided that you are to stay with my Guard Dog, Ciel Phantomhive," the Queen smiled, "I also want you two to work together."  
She nodded and looked back to me.  
"The name's Hayato Ansatsu," she introduced, "Its Japanese. Hayato translates to Falcon and Ansatsu translates to Assassination. In short, Falcon Assassination. I'm the Queen's Falcon, ironically."  
"Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog. My butler is Sebastian. It's a pleasure to meet the famous Falcon."  
"The pleasure is mine," she turned to the Queen, "Is that it?"  
The Queen nodded.  
"Well, I should be going now. I'll be at your manor by noon."  
She jumped out the window, "Marco, come!"  
I blinked and Sebastian chuckled.  
"We should be going as well, your Majesty," I bowed and left the room with Sebastian by my side.  
"Why were you chuckling?" I asked.  
"Because the girl's soul seems so much more delectable than yours does."  
"Does that mean her butler is a demon?"  
Sebastian nodded then frowned, "But it doesn't seem as if she's exactly human either."  
I stopped in my tracks, "What do you mean?"  
"She entered the room from the window. The window is about fifty feet off the ground. No human can jump that."  
"What is she then?"  
"I have no idea, why don't you ask her?"  
_I will. But if the Queen said that she was like me, then I doubt that she will give a straight answer…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hayato POV  
"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor," Sebastian bowed, "Please come this way, Lady Ansatsu, a room has already been prepared."  
"Thank you Seastian. Please call me Hayato."  
"That would be rude of me to do so Lady Ansatsu," he protested.  
"Then this is an order."  
"He only takes orders from me," a slightly irritated voice said.  
"Have it your way then," I sighed as he opened a door to a rather big room.  
"Thank you," I nodded, "Marco, can you help Sebastian with what he needs to do, please. I think that Lord Phantomhive would like to talk to me. I'll sort out my stuff, just leave it in the corner."  
"As you wish, Hayato," he bowed.  
Putting my stuff in a corner he walked out with Sebastian. Lord Phantomhive walked in and shut the door.  
"Seeing as we are to be living and working together, we should probably get to know each other, correct?" I asked.  
He nodded, "That is indeed correct. I suggest a game."  
"A game?"  
"A game where we ask each other questions. The person who can not answer a question that has been asked of them loses."  
"Whatever, I don't care."  
"What is your favourite colour?"  
"Seriously? This question? Everyone asks this stupid question!" I grumbled before answering, "Midnight blue. Why do you have a contract with a demon?"  
"To get revenge…" he trailed off.  
"Revenge is such a bitter sweet thing," I murmured to myself.  
"What about you? Why do you have a contract with a demon?"  
"… Because I want to."  
"You are lying."  
"I am not lying. I want to," I smirked, "I want to see how long it takes for me to die."  
_I am merely not telling you everything._  
"You would sell your soul just for that?"  
"It is my turn to ask a question, Lord Phantomhive."  
"… Continue then."  
"Who do you want revenge on?"  
"The person that killed my parents. Are you human?"  
I grinned, "I am human. Why do you ask?"  
"Because Sebastian said that you didn't seem to be exactly human."  
_He isn't wrong about that…_  
"What sort of demon is Marco?"  
"Marco is an arctic fox. What about Sebastian?"  
"A crow."  
There was a loud bang that came from under us. _They're fighting…_  
"We should stop the game," I said.  
He nodded and walked out to find the two demons. I followed him and smiled when I felt the temperature drop. The room was covered in snow.  
"Oh, Marco, I think that you've gotten carried away a bit," I giggled.  
I looked him and he smirked before making the snow disappear.  
"What was that about?" Lord Phantomhive demanded.  
"Just a little dispute between us," Sebastian informed.  
"Nothing for you to worry about, Hayato," Marco added.  
"I wasn't worried. There isn't anything to worry about," I smiled, "After all, you two have met before haven't you?"  
"Indeed we have," Marco grinned, "We were both fighting over the young Lord's soul. In the end I gave him to Sebastian and claimed you afterwards. I had sensed your soul but didn't know whether you were tainted or not."  
"I proved you wrong, didn't I?"  
"You proved the both of us wrong," Sebastian muttered.  
"What are you three talking about?" Lord Phantomhive asked.  
"You sensed my soul too huh?"  
"Yes, it was already tainted but there was something off about it."  
"Of course, but yet you don't know what it is, do you?"  
"No, but you're not human."  
"I am human."  
"Are you really?"  
"Yes."  
"You're a mix?"  
"You could say that."  
"A hybrid?"  
"Something of the sort."  
"Experimented on?"  
"Yes."  
"What are you?"  
"An experiment."  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Lord Phantomhive raged.  
We all turned to look at him.  
"Why are you so angry?" I asked.  
"Is it because you don't know what we're talking about?" Marco asked.  
"Master, you shouldn't yell like that while a Lady is in our presence," Sebastian lectured.  
Lord Phantomhive's face contorted with rage, "Someone just tell me what is going on."  
I looked at Marco who looked at Sebastian who looked at me. I sighed.  
"Well," I started, "We were talking."  
"… I KNOW THAT!" Lord Phantomhive exploded.  
"Chill," I muttered, "You really need to calm down. We were talking about me."  
He calmed down, slightly, "Continue."  
"Just about my soul and what I am."  
"Wait… Was that it?" he asked in disbelief.  
We nodded, "What did you think we were talking about?"  
His eyes twitched and he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayato POV  
I turned to Sebastian and grinned.  
"It's nice to meet a friend of Marco's."  
He nodded, "To think that Marco and I would meet after we made our contracts."  
"Lord Phantomhive's contract mark is on his eye covered by the eye patch, right?"  
"Yes, yours is on your eye as well," Sebastian replied, "The Queen said that it was glass, but it really isn't."  
"It seems as the young Lord did not think of that."  
"He seems really childish," Marco muttered.  
"That he is," Sebastian agreed.  
"Well, Sebastian, will you just call me Hayato, please?"  
"Like I said before that would be rude."  
"Do you think that I care?"  
"No, I assume not."  
"Just call her Hayato, Sebastian," Marco muttered, "It's going to take a while to get used to calling you Sebastian."  
"And you, Marco. Although you would not believe that I was named after a dog."  
"I believe that I was named after…"  
"I told you to give yourself name and you said you wanted your name to be Marco," I muttered, "Please excuse me. Marco, please help Sebastian with his chores."  
"As you wish, Hayato."  
I walked back to my room. _To think that Sebastian was the friend that Marco was talking about… This makes things quite interesting. _I put my stuff away then burned the bag. _I won't be needing that anymore. _I flopped onto the bed and sighed.  
"Marco."  
"You called?" he asked appearing by my side.  
"Do a little research on Lord Phantomhive. He intrigues me a little."  
"Of course, Hayato."  
He left and I stared up at the ceiling. _No doubt that he'll try to find out a little about me. _I giggled. _He won't find a lot about me. I wish him good luck for his search._  
"To think that I would meet the Guard Dog," I smiled, "I wonder if he is as loyal as the Queen said he was. His reason for becoming her Guard Dog must have been to gather information on his parents' murderers. But I wonder whether they're human."  
I got off the bed and jumped out the window into the garden. I sat on the grass and watched the clouds pass.  
Ciel POV  
The nerve of those three! I paced around my office and stared at the paperwork. I sighed and sat down to do it. _I wonder how Lady Ansastu became the Queen's Falcon. What reason would she have? And I wonder where her contract is… Wait… The Queen said that she had a weird pattern on her glass eye… I never saw her eye but it might be her contract mark! And that would meant that the eye wouldn't be glass, but that's what she says, so people don't think anything about the pattern! But I don't think that you can call her a Lady… What sort of person climbs through a window and greets the Queen as if they didn't?! On top of that she isn't human… From what I picked up on from her and Sebastian's conversation._  
"Sebastian!"  
"Yes, Master?"  
"I want you to find out some information on Lady Ansastu."  
"As you wish, Master."  
He left and I looked outside. I saw Lady Ansatsu sitting on the grass and watching the clouds.  
"I will know what you are," I murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayato POV  
"Excuse me Miss, who are you?" a timid voice asked.  
I turned to see a boy.  
"Hayato, and you are?"  
"Finnian, Miss, but just call me Finny."  
"Are you the gardener for Lord Phantomhive?"  
He nodded.  
"This is a very beautiful garden."  
"Thank you Miss."  
"Please, just call me Hayato."  
He sat down beside me and we talked about various flowers and plants.  
I stood up, "I should get going now. I'll see you around."  
"I'll see you around, Hayato," he waved as I walked off.  
_That garden seemed to be done to well for someone like Finny. I'm guessing Sebastian takes care of it more often than not. Finny must have been employed because of his super strength and such._  
I walked back to my room to see Marco waiting and holding some files.  
"I have some information," he informed and handed me the files.  
"Thanks Marco," I grinned and lay on the bed to start reading it.  
_Interesting. I was right to call him intriguing and it seems that maybe sometimes, he isn't as childish as he looks and seems._  
Lord Phantomhive burst into my room holding several files.  
"Why is there barely anything about you?" he asked.  
"Because."  
"Because?"  
"Just because."  
He looked at the files in my hands and smirked, "I wonder how much of that is true."  
"I assure you that it is all very much true," Marco said coming out of the shadows.  
I smiled, "Lord Phantomhive, Marco is an arctic fox. He is no doubt as sneaky and sly as a normal fox. I can always guarantee that the information that he collects is rarely faulty."  
I gave him the paper and as he read them his eye widened.  
"Impossible…"  
The papers dropped to the floor. Marco picked them up.  
"You can get rid of them, Marco," I said, "I don't need it anymore."  
"As you wish, Hayato."  
"Sebastian!" Lord Phantomhive yelled.  
"You called, Master?"  
"How is it that Marco was able to get information about me that was actually pretty much spot on?"  
"Marco is an arctic fox. Fox demons are sneakier and slyer than normal demons. They can collect information that has been destroyed to the blind eye."  
"Why is there nothing on Lady Ansastu?"  
"I do not know. Why don't you ask her?"  
"I did."  
"Ask her again."  
He turned to me, "Why is there virtually no information on you?"  
"Because."  
"Because what?"  
"Just because."  
"Just because what?"  
"Jut because it is."  
He was starting to lose his patience with me.  
Sebastian spoke up, "It's probably for the same reason as you, Master."  
He looked at me in disbelief, "Couldn't you just tell me that?"  
"I didn't need to," I answered, "Why are you so annoyed? I mean, what I do is my business, not yours, Ciel."  
"I did not say that you could call me by my name."  
"Lord Phantomhive is too long to say. If we are to be working together, it will be easier to call you Ciel. I suggest you call me Hayato."  
"I think not, Lady Ansatsu," he disagreed.  
"I think so, Ciel."  
"I think not, Lady Ansatsu."  
"Hayato," I corrected.  
"Lady Ansatsu."  
"Hayato."  
"Lady Ansatsu."  
"Hayato."  
"Lady Ansatsu."  
"Lady Ansatsu."  
"Hayato."  
I grinned, "Nice to know that you finally agree."  
"Wait, what?! You tricked me!"  
"I think that you'll find that my behaviour isn't lady like either," I continued, "Also don't try and improve my behaviour either."  
"I could tell that you weren't very lady like when you entered a room by a window," he scoffed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayato POV  
I walked over to him and proceeded to take off his eye patch.  
"What are you do-"  
I let the eye patch drop to the floor and looked at his contract.  
"Pretty," I breathed, "It's beautiful."  
He blushed and took a step back.  
"What about yours? It's only fair," he said after his blush disappeared.  
"I never said anything about showing you mine. I just wanted to see yours and you let me take the eye patch off," I thought for a minute, "Maybe I should wear an eye patch as well."  
I picked up the fallen eye patch and put it on.  
"Hayato, you look weird with that," Marco stifled a laugh.  
"I thought that demons weren't meant to laugh, let alone be happy," Ciel murmured.  
I slipped the eye patch off and grinned, "Some demons choose not to show any of those feelings, other's, like Marco, don't care."  
"Just show me your contract mark!"  
"Should I show him, Marco?" I asked.  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Marco replied.  
"I think that you should decide."  
"I think that you should decide for yourself."  
"Sebastian, what do you think I should do? Should I show Ciel?"  
"I think that you should ask Ciel."  
"Ciel, do you think that I should show you?" I asked grinning at his irritated expression.  
I brushed my fringe to the side and he stared at my eye.  
"Your contract mark…" he trailed off.  
"I've never seen my contract mark myself, so I wouldn't know."  
I let my fringe fall back onto my eye.  
"You've never looked at your own contract mark?"  
"I just said that."  
"It's really pretty… Different shades of blue with white."  
"Marco, you told me that it was dark colours," I pouted.  
He chuckled, "Your contract colour changes, which is why I told you to have a look for yourself."  
"What do you mean by changes?"  
"It just changes colour. I… Don't know why though. Although there is always white. The normal is the different shades of blue."  
"Something to do with the arctic?"  
He nodded and I sighed.  
"Why don't you look at your contract?" Ciel asked.  
"I just didn't."  
Sebastian took a mirror from his pocket and gave it to me, "Look."  
I reluctantly took the mirror and lifted up my fringe. I saw my eye and my eyes widened.  
"It's pretty," I breathed out, "The different shades of blue…" 


	6. Chapter 6

Hayato POV  
I handed the mirror back to Sebastian and let my fringe cover it once more.  
"No wonder people believe that it's glass," I murmured.  
"It is quite believable with some of those shades of blue," Ciel agreed, "I can't believe that you hadn't looked at it before. That was the first thing that I did before I put the eye patch on."  
I shrugged and looked out the window, "Who have you employed as servants?"  
"Finnian, the gardener, Bardroy, the cook and Mey Rin, the maid," Sebastian listed.  
"I met Finny," I muttered, "These people aren't what they look like are they?"  
"Finnian has super strength. Bardroy uses a flamethrower and all sorts of explosive things and Mey Rin-"  
"Used to be a hit man," I finished his sentence, "You hired them to protect this place while you're gone, right?"  
Sebastian nodded, "Although I think that they're worth more trouble than what they do."  
"I can imagine."  
"How did you know about Mey Rin?" Ciel asked.  
"You ask so many questions."  
"How did you know about Mey Rin?" he repeated.  
"We know each other to an extent."  
"How?"  
"We met before you employed her."  
"When?"  
"Couple of years ago."  
"You know that you answer in the most infuriating way?"  
"Possibly."  
"Do you do that on purpose?"  
"I'll let you decide that."  
"I asked you."  
"I answered."  
"You really are infuriating, you know?"  
"Depends on whose perspective."  
"In my perspective you are infuriating."  
"Good to know."  
"Do you care?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Are you sure that you don't care?"  
"Who knows?"  
"You do."  
"Do I?"  
"You should!"  
"I do."  
Marco chuckled at how I answered.  
"Marco?"  
"What is it, Hayato?"  
"Do you think that Ciel asks a lot of questions?"  
"I do. But you ask many questions as well."  
"Depends on the situation."  
"Hayato, can I ask you something?" Ciel asked.  
"You just did."  
He rolled his eyes, "Can I have my eye patch back?"  
"Why?"  
"I prefer to wear it, in case an unexpected visitor comes."  
"Namely your fiancé?"  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"Files."  
"What happened to them?"  
"Marco."  
"By that you mean?"  
"Marco happened."  
He groaned, "Can I just have my eye patch?"  
"Don't you have others?"  
"That is not the point."  
"What is the point?"  
He didn't answer and just held out his hand.  
"I think you've had your fun today, Hayato," Marco grinned.  
"I suppose that I have," I responded placing the eye patch into Ceil's hand, "You don't have to worry about the files."  
"Also if Sebastian and I have more little disputes, don't worry," Marco grinned, "We just haven't seen each other since we met each of you."  
"Don't try putting the blame on me," I muttered, "And I know that I told you to speak to me as if you weren't my butler, but I think that you'll find that you will need to speak to Ciel more formally."  
"Have him talk however he likes," Ciel grumbled.  
"Well, have it your way," I shrugged and pushed him and Sebastian out of the room, "Marco and I have some things to discuss, and Sebastian, if you listen, I will personally kill you."  
"As you wish, Hayato."


	7. Chapter 7

I closed the door and turned to Marco, "You can let it snow or what not if you want."  
He nodded and immediately the room was covered in snow. I sat on my bed.  
I sighed, "To think your contract mark would be so pretty."  
"I did tell you to look at it."  
"The mirror would shatter," I giggled.  
He chuckled, "If you say so."  
"Well, let's get to it, it is time for me to make the final decision."  
He nodded and offered a hand for me to stand. I took it and smiled.  
"For an arctic fox, you have warm hands," I murmured.  
I closed my eyes and found myself in an endless darkness.  
"They are here," Marco muttered as I reopened my eyes.  
An Angel, a Demon and a Reaper looked at me.  
"What is your decision?" they asked, "Who are you with?"  
I took a breath.  
"No one," I smiled, "I will not go with either of you. I am a human that has been fused with the blood of an Angel, Demon and Reaper, and I will stay this way until I die."  
"Is that your final decision?"  
"Yes, that is my final decision."  
"Nothing any of us do can persuade you?"  
"My Mistress has made her decision," Marco interrupted, "And you have heard her loud and clear. We will take our leave now."  
I was pulled back and found myself back in the snow covered room.  
"You did well, Hayato."  
"I guess that means we can complete the contract now," I replied.  
He nodded and brushed the fringe from my eye.  
"This will hurt," he warned.  
I nodded, "I'll be fine."  
"There is no turning back now," he murmured and took of a glove.  
He touched my eye and it felt like millions of needles had impaled through my body. I screamed as his hand left my eye. He caught me as I fell and the last thing I heard was;  
"I'm sorry."  
Ciel POV  
I heard a scream and rushed to the source. I opened the door to Hayato's room where I found the room covered in snow and Marco placing Hayato into her bed.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"You completed the contract, didn't you?" Sebastian asked appearing at the door.  
"So you could tell that the contract wasn't complete," Marco muttered.  
"When you said that her contract changes colour, was when I figured it out."  
"What do you mean complete the contract?" I asked.  
Marco looked at me, "We couldn't complete our contract when we met."  
"Why not?"  
"Because of the experiments that happened to her. As you know, she isn't exactly human. She has the blood of an Angel, Demon and Reaper running through her veins."  
"So that's why something was off about her," Sebastian murmured.  
Marco nodded and chuckled, "Exactly."  
"No wonder she screamed," Sebastian chuckled, "It hurts more if the contract is not completed when first meeting a demon."  
"And especially if she has Angel blood in her."  
"What about the Demon blood and Reaper blood?" I asked.  
"That makes it even worse," Marco explained, "The Demon blood will reject another demon's contract. The Reaper blood, however, will try and keep the contract away from the body."  
Sebastian looked at Marco, "How do you know all this?"  
"I didn't. Not until the Mistress told me."  
"How did she know?"  
"She overheard the scientists talking about what they were experimenting for."  
"What happened to the scientists?"  
"It was reported as a mysterious explosion," Marco grinned, "But you can figure what happened out."  
"Her family?" I asked.  
"She never told me," Marco admitted.  
I looked at her twitching body, "It must be painful."  
I shuddered at the memory of what I went through.  
"When will she wake?"  
"Don't know. It could be days, weeks, months."  
"Or maybe now," a pained voice muttered.  
We all looked at Hayato. She was trying to sit up.  
"Marco, it hurts," she whimpered.  
Marco sat on the bed beside her and held her hand, "You'll be fine. Everything will be alright."


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel POV  
"Marco… I can see something… My sister… By the window," Hayato murmured.  
I looked by the window. _There's nothing there…_  
"Look through your contract," Sebastian advised.  
I took my eye patch and gasped. By the window was a small girl. _Is that her sister?_  
"She's smiling," Hayato breathed, "I'm glad."  
"Onee chan!" the little girl floated over to Hayato.  
Marco stared at it in distress as tears began streaming down Hayato's face.  
"Imouto," she whimpered, "Daijoubou desu ka?"  
_What is she saying?_  
The small girl nodded, "Mina san wa daijoubou."  
"Yokatta."  
"Sayounara Onee chan."  
The girl began to fade.  
"Mate Imouto!" Hayato wailed.  
The girl looked at her smiling, "Nani Onee chan?"  
Hayato close her eyes with a forced smile, "Aishiteru. Mina san aishiteru."  
"Sayounara Onee chan."  
"Sayounara Imouto," Hayato whispered.  
The girl faded away and Hayato started to cry.  
"I am sorry, Mistress," Marco murmured as she hugged him and cried into his chest.  
Something tugged at my heart but I brushed it off.  
Hayato POV  
"Did you know?" I whispered.  
"I didn't. What happened to your family?"  
"They died."  
"How?"  
"I… I killed them."  
"What?!" I heard Ciel yell.  
"Why did you kill them?"  
"Not by myself… You helped in the end."  
Marco stiffened, "You mean those scientists?"  
I nodded slowly.  
"And your little sister?"  
"She was tested with demon blood… Once the blood touched her blood she turned into a demon and Mother and Father killed her right off the bat."  
Marco sighed and patted my head as Sebastian laughed.  
"What is so funny?" Ciel snapped.  
"Because she killed off her own parents and she feels regret," Sebastian chuckled, "Yet as she regrets she inside is happy about their deaths."  
"Can you cut my hair, Marco?" I asked.  
"Why would you want to cut your hair?"  
"I just do."  
"What about your fringe?"  
"Change it."  
"The contract mark?"  
"Let people see."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well."  
Ciel and Sebastian left the room. Marco picked me up and set me on a chair in front of a mirror. He proceeded to cut and style my hair differently. I tried moving.  
"You shouldn't move yet," Marco murmured, "The contract should still be taking place and it amazing that you have woken up within minutes."  
"The effects are worse because I have a variety of blood in me, right?"  
He nodded, "I am sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"Your wish still stands?"  
"It does."  
He chuckled, "To think that he would believe you for saying what your wish was."  
"I wasn't lying," I defended, "I did wish to see how long it would take me to die."  
"But then that changed."  
"It did."  
"You do not regret the change?"  
"I do not."  
"Done."  
I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection.  
"Looks good," I nodded, "Thank you."  
"You should rest now," he suggested.  
I nodded and he picked me up. He placed me on the bed and tucked me in.  
"I will wake you up when it is time for dinner," he muttered.  
I nodded and let my eyes close. _My wish… I regret nothing…_


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel POV  
I stared out the window of my office and sighed.  
"Is there something that you would like done?" Sebastian asked.  
"Not particularly."  
"Very well, I shall take my leave."  
"Sebastian!" a voice yelled, "Why in all hells did you leave one of your bloody feathers here? Finny found it and is now wondering where the injured bird is!"  
Sebastian left and explosions followed after. _Is this what they call a little dispute? I'd hate to see it when it's an actual fight. What would be stronger? A crow or an arctic fox? They both seem like pitiful creatures and a crow demon? I wonder how strong Sebastian really is. Does he tell me the truth about anything? Then there's Hayato… To think that she is a combination of human, angel, demon and reaper… And how she killed her parents. Her sister must have been important to her. I wonder what they were talking about. _I sighed again and resumed to looking out the window. _It's getting dark. _Many explosions and screams came from below. I sighed and decided to go take a look. I walked past Hayato's room and decided to peek in. The room was empty. _Maybe she went to watch the two fight… I doubt that. _I walked into a room and froze, literally. The room was covered in ice and you could see black feathers frozen in the ice.  
"What is the meaning of this?" I asked my voice low.  
Sebastian looked at me his eyes glowing, "Sorry to disrupt what you were doing."  
Marco looked at me. He saw me practically freezing and sighed. The ice disappeared and the temperature returned back to normal. He looked at me again and his eyes widened.  
"Hayato!"  
I looked behind me and saw that Hayato was holding onto the wall to keep herself supported. _She looks different with that new hair style… _Marco rushed over to her and I saw her pick up one of the black feathers examining it carefully.  
"You shouldn't be moving, Mistress," Marco murmured.  
Hayato didn't answer and twirled the feather around in her fingers. Marco looked at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and clicked his finger making all the feathers disappear.  
"Mistress, you should be resting."  
"I recognise those feathers…" she trailed off.  
"Each crow demons feathers are different. You must be mistaken," Sebastian informed.  
"The very same as hers were."  
"Who?"  
She stumbled over to Sebastian and pulled him down to look him in the eye. _What is she doing?_  
"I thought as much," she muttered.  
"What are you going on about?" I asked.  
"Blood," she looked at Sebastian, "Your blood."  
"My blood?"  
"Killed my sister."  
"Not possible. That isn't possible! Unless…" Sebastian trailed off.  
"The feathers are the same. That must mean that you are Lydia's brother."  
"It can't be."  
"But it can, dear brother," a sweet voice interrupted.  
Sebastian turned and froze.  
"It's been a long time, brother and mate," the same sweet voice murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel POV  
"You can show yourself Lydia," Hayato murmured, "The four years have passed by slowly without you."  
A girl appeared and giggled and turned to me, "I'm Lydia. Maid of the young Mistress over the there."  
She pointed to Hayato.  
"You called Sebastian brother. Are you really his sister?" I asked.  
She nodded then bounded over to Marco, "And this is my mate."  
"Mate?"  
"Like partner, although demons only have one."  
I nodded then looked at Hayato who smiled at Lydia.  
"You've finally returned. I assume everything was completed."  
Lydia nodded, "Yup!"  
Hayato POV  
Sebastian walked over to Lydia and pinched her cheek.  
"You are real," he gasped, "But they captured you."  
"Yeah they did and I helped with the explosion, if you were wondering," Lydia responded rubbing her cheeks.  
"Does that mean that the blood that was on your wings that day was from our fight? Then it must have been collected by those people and used to experiment on her sister."  
Lydia nodded, "Yep!"  
"Will someone explain to me why Hayato has two demons by her side?" Ciel asked.  
Lydia and Marco looked at me.  
"I just do."  
"Why?"  
"I just do."  
"Elaborate."  
"I don't feel like it."  
"I'll explain!" Lydia chimed in, "Well you see, it as the young Mistresses parents that captured me. When she killed them, she freed me as well. Since then I pledged my loyalty to her, no matter what the circumstances."  
"You don't need a price?"  
"I can't eat her soul. I just wouldn't."  
"Thank you Lydia, but I think that you and your brother deserve a little time to catch up."  
I tried to stand up normally but failed miserably. Marco caught me and tutted.  
"I told you that you should be resting," he lectured, "The pain isn't going to go away just like that."  
"I'll be fine," I smiled, "I have you by my side. Not to mention that Lydia will be here as well."  
He nodded then looked at Lydia who was happily chatting with Sebastian.  
"You missed her," I teased.  
He blushed and shook his head frantically.  
"You can go catch up with her as well. After all your price has been paid. I'm sure that I will be fine."  
"I can take her back to her room," Ciel offered.  
"Thank you, Ciel," I smiled, "But I think that I will be fine. Unless you want to speak to me."  
"Thank you Hayato… And young Lord."  
Marco let me go and in an instant was holding Lydia in his arms. I watched them and sighed happily. I walked and embraced the pain that came with each movement. I stumbled a bit and found myself caught be Ciel.  
"Thank you," I murmured.  
He nodded and we continued to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hayato POV  
"What sort of demon blood were you mixed with?" he asked as I sat on the bed.  
I grinned a little, "An arctic wolf."  
He sat down on my bed beside me, "Is that why you don't mind the cold?"  
"Possibly."  
He groaned, "Please don't start answering like that again."  
"You answer like this as well."  
"I suppose I do."  
"We are both so childish," I giggled.  
"Speak for yourself."  
"I did."  
"You spoke for me as well."  
"I still spoke for myself."  
"Don't include me."  
"Too late, already did."  
"I am not childish."  
"Sometimes."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean what I said."  
"Don't worry," he sighed.  
"I wasn't."  
"You really are childish."  
"Says you. At least I admit that I'm childish."  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
"I really envy you, Ciel," I murmured.  
His eye widened, "Why?"  
"You were brought up with caring parents. Parents who weren't power hungry morons," I sighed, "You're luckier than you think you are."  
I reached out and took his eye patch off.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, "Why do you keep doing that?"  
"You should keep it off," I mumbled, "Your eye is so pretty."  
"You seem to like pretty things."  
"No, they interest me," I corrected.  
"Does that mean that you are interested in my eye?"  
"I suppose that it does," I nodded, "Both of your eyes are a pretty colour."  
"What is Lydia?"  
"A demon."  
"What sort?"  
"A crow. Her feathers are similar to Sebastian's."  
"So they really are siblings."  
It was silent for a few minutes. Loud explosions came from under us. _They're at it again… But this time Lydia's involved… _I went to move then gasped. _Stupid pain go away! _  
"Are you alright?" Ciel asked.  
"I will be," I whispered, "I don't know how you managed to endure this pain."  
"I was out for it and I didn't have Angel, Demon and Reaper blood running through my veins."  
I laughed painfully, "Wonderful parents I had didn't I? To experiment on their children for their own thirst for knowledge and power."  
"How did you meet Marco?"  
"He was under a contract with my Mother."  
"Then how could he fight for my soul with Sebastian?"  
"Because he released himself from his contract."  
"I thought that that couldn't happen."  
"Not without a price."  
"What price?"  
"Waiting."  
"Waiting?"  
"Just waiting."  
"For what?"  
"To be able to hold his mate in his arms."  
"How is that a price?"  
"Once a demon finds their mate and has to wait, it drives them insane. Waiting is the worst thing for a demon. Demons may act patient but truly are impatient creatures. To be held from their mate when they can see each other is horrible. But fulfilled the price and he can once again hold Lydia in his arms."  
"How long? How long did he have to wait?"  
"Four years."  
"That would seem like nothing to a demon, wouldn't it?"  
"Not if they are being kept away from their mate. Which is why I sent Lydia away so that Marco didn't go insane."  
"What would happen if he did go insane?"  
"Don't know. But I don't want to think about it either."  
"I wonder if Sebastian has a mate…" Ciel muttered.  
"Who knows," I sighed, "Not every demon has to have a mate, nor does every demon find their mate."  
It was silent once more. After a couple of minutes Lydia burst into the room holding something white. I covered Ciel's ears.  
"Mistress!" she screamed, "Something happen to Marco!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hayato POV  
I let go of Ciel's ears and looked at Lydia.  
"I told you not to scream," I murmured, "Now my ears are ringing."  
"But look!"  
She held out the white thing and I grinned. I took the things from her hands and cuddled it.  
"It's been a while since I've seen you like this, Marco," I mumbled into his fur.  
"Wait," Lydia gasped, "That's Marco!?"  
I nodded, "Remember, he does this after every time him and Sebastian play fight. It lets him recover his energy faster."  
Lydia pinched her own cheeks, "I forgot that!"  
"You know you made Hayato's ears ring," Marco said.  
"He can talk in that form?" Ciel asked.  
"I can," Marco nodded and jumped from my arms.  
"Is that his true form?"  
"So you know about demons and their forms," Marco mused.  
"No, that's just Marco's recovery form," I giggled, "Although, it's really powerful as well."  
"What's stronger, crow or arctic fox?"  
"You really do ask a lot of questions," I laughed.  
"To be honest, the arctic wolf is stronger than the both of them," Lydia smiled.  
Ciel's eyes widened then looked at me, "You're stronger than both of them?"  
"No," I giggled, "I'm not a full arctic wolf demon, nor am I a demon. I don't even know how to do anything with the blood inside of me."  
"Plus why did you cover my ears?"  
"If I didn't, you wouldn't be able to hear anything at the moment. When Lydia screams, you want to cover your ears."  
"What about you?"  
"I can't cover both mine and your ears," I giggled, "So how was the play fight? I could tell that you joined in, Lydia."  
"It was fine, what's his name now? My brother I mean," Lydia asked.  
"Sebastian," Ciel muttered.  
"Sebastian was annoyed at how much I can do now."  
"He's just sulking that he lost," Marco muttered.  
"Nah, I think that he misses his mate," Lydia grinned.  
"Mate?!" Ciel and I exclaimed.  
"I'm just joking," she laughed, "I doubt that foul thing has a mate at all."  
"I heard that," Sebastian's voice muttered, "Anyway, I have come to say that dinner is ready. Master, if I may."  
Ciel nodded and stood up, "Are you well enough to come down, Hayato?"  
I stood up, winced then smiled.  
"I think that I will be fine. Marco, Lydia," I turned to them, "I will give you three days to yourselves."  
"But what about you Mistress?" Lydia asked.  
"I'll be fine," I smiled, "You two have waited long enough. Visit old places, go back to the place where you first met, just enjoy yourselves for the three days. If anything does happen, I will call for you."  
"Thank you Hayato," Marco changed back and knelt on one knee.  
He held Lydia's hand in his.  
I smiled, "Go enjoy yourselves."  
They both nodded and disappeared on the spot. I followed Ciel and Sebastian slowly. Sebastian helped me sit in a chair and then brought the food out.  
"A simple roast for tonight, Master, Hayato," Sebastian bowed and left the room.  
I took a small bite and my eyes widened at the explosion of flavours. _Just like Lydia's cooking… Marco, maybe not so much._  
"Is it to your liking?" Ciel asked.  
I nodded, "Thank you. One thing that Sebastian is better than Marco at would be cooking, although Marco is not an unaccomplished chef either."  
"Why did you become the Queen's Falcon?" he asked.  
I shrugged, "I actually have no idea. I just thought that it would be entertaining. What about you?"  
"To find out information."  
"Thought as much."  
"I really do wonder if Sebastian has a mate or not."  
I giggled, "Why don't you just ask him?"  
"He won't give me a straight answer."  
"Well you don't give straight answers either."  
"You're one to talk."  
"I know. But we do that to keep things from others. As childish as it is."  
"I am not a child!"  
"We both are."  
"You may be, but I certainly beg to differ."  
I sighed, "You're twelve, not even a teenager yet. We are children whether we like it or not. We just have more knowledge than adults."  
"And you?"  
"What about me?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Who can say?"  
"Tell me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I told you to."  
"I don't need to listen to what you say."  
"… Please?"  
I giggled, "I'm younger than you."  
"Nine?"  
"Not that much younger."  
"Ten?"  
"Do I seriously look that young? Marco always told me that I looked older than my age… Maybe not."  
"Eleven?"  
I nodded, "Yup. I'm eleven."  
"No way near a teenager then."  
"Pretty much."  
"You really are a child!"  
"As are you."  
He sighed, "I can't believe that you're younger than me."  
"Better believe it now."  
My eyes widened as I heard a howl.  
"A howl," I whispered.  
Ciel looked at me in confusion. I stood up ignoring the pain and walked over to the window.  
"Snow," I breathed as I looked outside.  
Then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel POV  
"A howl," Hayato whispered.  
I looked at her in confusion. _What howl? _She stood up and walked to the window slowly.  
"Snow," she breathed.  
_Snow? What is she going on about? _My eyes widened as her body crumpled to the floor. I rushed over to her.  
"Hayato?"  
She didn't reply.  
"Sebastian!" I yelled.  
"What is-" he cut short of his question when he saw Hayato.  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked.  
"The contract is complete," Sebastian murmured.  
He picked her up and carried her to her room. I followed silently. _Did she collapse because the contract was complete? But what was it about a howl and snow? _Sebastian put Hayato on the bed gently. He pulled the blankets over her.  
"She's ice cold," he muttered.  
"Do you know anything?"  
"Well, did she say anything before she collapsed?"  
"Something to do with a howl and snow."  
"What demon blood is she infused with?"  
"An arctic wolf."  
Sebastian's eyes widened, "This may not be good."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it Master."  
I sighed and walked to my room. _What the hell is up with him? It's like the most I've ever seen him use those sorts of emotions? I mean seriously._  
Sebastian POV  
_This really may not be good. _I brushed my fingers on her forehead but pulled away quickly. _She's colder than Marco's ice attacks… _I felt another presence and turned around to see a wolf.  
"Get out of my way," it growled.  
"Who are you?"  
"I don't need to answer to you, crow."  
It leapt onto the bed and stared Hayato over.  
"So this is the girl that they placed my blood in," it muttered.  
I watched as the wolf nuzzled Hayato. _What the hell is going on? A wolf?_  
"Get out of here, crow," it growled.  
"First tell me who you are,"  
"Don't have a name, now leave."  
I left and shut the door quickly. _Why the hell would there be a wolf here?_  
Marie POV  
_Who knew that crow's were so stupid? _I nudged the sleeping girl's arm. _Don't tell me she isn't sleeping… _I sighed and licked her cheek. She twitched and opened her eyes.  
"Finally," I murmured.  
"Who are you?" she asked quietly.  
"Marie. The arctic wolf that your parents took blood from."  
Her eyes widened, "You were the one that howled."  
I nodded, "I didn't think that you would get knocked out by the sound though."  
"What are you doing here?"  
I hopped off the bed and changed into my human form. I smiled as her eyes widened.  
"I am in your service, bound by the blood that we share. I will be your faithful companion wherever you go, and be at your beck and call."  
"You can't be serious," she murmured.  
"I am."  
Hayato POV  
I opened my eyes slowly. _What the hell happened?_  
"Finally," a voice murmured.  
"Who are you?" I asked quietly looking at the wolf beside me.  
_It seems as if the pain has gone away… Must mean that the contract is complete._  
"Marie. The arctic wolf that your parents took blood from."  
My eyes widened, "You were the one that howled."  
The wolf nodded, "I didn't think that you would get knocked out by the sound though."  
"What are you doing here?"  
It hopped off the bed and changed into its human form. It smiled as my eyes widened.  
"I am in your service, bound by the blood that we share. I will be your faithful companion wherever you go, and be at your beck and call."  
"You can't be serious," I murmured.  
"I am, Hayato."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I know everything about you. Since my blood was placed within you, I have been able to keep track of what you do."  
"I see."  
"The arctic fox and his mate know of me as well."  
"They didn't tell me?"  
"It was for the best. Until the contract you have with the fox was completed, there was no way that I could show myself to you."  
"I suppose that I might as well stay in bed."  
Marie giggled, "Yeah. Just warning though. You might want to hide those."  
She pointed at my head. I placed my hands on my head and gasped. I hopped out of bed and looked in the mirror. On my head were ears. White and grey wolf ears.  
"You have a tail as well," Marie pointed out.  
"I have a wolf tail and wolf ears!" I gaped.  
"Arctic wolf," Marie corrected.  
"How am I meant to hide these?"  
"Well you can wrap your tail around your body," Marie suggested showing me how she did it, "And just flatten your ears."  
"That means that I have four ears!"  
"Not exactly," Marie giggled at my panicked expression, "When your wolf ears pop out, your normal ones disappear. When you flatten your wolf ears your normal ones return."  
I sighed, "How do I flatten my ears?"  
"Just think about it."  
I nodded and as soon as I thought about it the ears flattened onto my head.  
"Since you have angel blood and reaper blood in you as well, I'm pretty sure you'll get some of their abilities as well."  
"I think I need to sleep," I muttered.  
"Of course Milady," Marie bowed.  
"Just call me Hayato," I yawned.  
She nodded and changed back into her arctic wolf form. She jumped onto the bed and curled up next to me.  
"Night Marie," I mumbled closing my eyes.  
"Night."


	14. Chapter 14

Hayato POV  
I woke up to the sounds of birds. I looked to see that Marie had left my side.  
"So you're up, Hayato," her voice said.  
She came out of the bathroom and smiled.  
"Morning Marie."  
"I prepared the bath for you."  
"Thank you."  
I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I slipped off my clothes and lowered myself into the bath. It was just the perfect temperature. Marie walked in and I gasped.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to wash your hair and back for you," Marie smiled, "We're both girls so it doesn't matter. Not like you have anything anyway."  
I blushed and turned around. I let my ears out and flicked my tail about splashing Marie in the process. She laughed and started to wash my hair and back.  
"I'm done, Hayato. I'll leave you now."  
She left and I began washing the rest of my body. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked back into the room to see Marie going through my clothes. She beckoned me over and started to dress me.  
"I can dress myself!" I protested.  
"Well, from now on, I'm helping you," Marie stated.  
"Do you know how perverted that sounded?"  
"You know I didn't mean it like that," Marie giggled.  
I nodded and flattened my ears to my head. Marie curled my tail around my body and pulled a dress over my head.  
"This was one of your only dresses, Hayato," Marie said, "I thought that you would have more."  
"I'm not exactly the girl who likes dresses, let alone acting lady like."  
"I know. I just thought that you would have more dresses."  
"Hey would an angel be able to use fire?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"That would explain why I can use fire," I muttered.  
"Isn't that funny?" Marie laughed, "Arctic wolf demon blood mixed with an angel that can use fire. Polar opposites."  
"What about reapers?"  
"The only thing that you would be able to get is to summon a weapon."  
"Wouldn't it be a death scythe?"  
"It would be, but I don't think that you would have the ability of making a cinematic record flash before someone's eyes. Only actual reapers can do that, so it would just be considered as a weapon."  
"That makes sense."  
"Done."  
I blinked and looked in the mirror.  
"Is that really me?" I asked.  
Marie smiled, "The dress really goes with that new hair cut of yours and the contract. Let's go to breakfast now. The crow's coming to get you."  
"Crow? You mean Sebastian?"  
"So that's his name," Marie muttered, "Yeah, him."  
I opened the door and smiled as Sebastian made his way towards me. Marie had transformed back into her wolf form.  
"It seems that you are all better now," Sebastian nodded.  
I nodded, "What did happen anyway?"  
"You would be best to ask the young Master."  
"Will do."  
"So, you never told me that your name was Sebastian, crow," Marie mumbled.  
I laughed as they glared at each other.  
"Do you have a name now?" Sebastian retorted.  
"I always had a name," Marie barked a laugh, "You just believed me when I said I didn't."  
Sebastian growled. Marie did the same.  
"Marie, that's enough," I murmured patting her head.  
She quietened down and followed me and Sebastian.  
"Morning Ciel," I nodded sitting down.  
Marie jumped onto my lap.  
"Good morning, Hayato," Ciel replied, "Anything in particular that you would like to eat or drink?"  
"A hot chocolate and a scone, please," I requested.  
Sebastian walked off.  
"Marie, you can help him or just sit here if you want," I mumbled.  
Marie jumped off my lap and changed back to her human form.  
"I'll help the crow," she said walking off after Sebastian.  
"Who was that?" Ciel asked.  
"That's the demon whose blood I have in my body."  
"Does this mean that you're going to have three demons by your side?"  
"Possibly."  
"And breakfast is served!" Marie announced.  
"That was quick," I commented.  
"We are demons after all," Sebastian noted.  
"Crow has a stick up his butt!" Marie laughed.  
"Marie, settle down," I requested a smile playing on my face.  
"Sure," she transformed and jumped onto my lap.  
I giggled and ripped a piece of my scone off.  
"Do you want some?" I asked.  
Marie didn't answer but snatched it out of my hand immediately.  
"Not bad," she hummed, "The crow can cook."  
I ripped another piece for myself and nodded at the taste. I took a sip of the hot chocolate and smiled.  
"Marie, you made this, didn't you?"  
"How do you know the crow didn't make it?"  
"Because this is exactly how I make my hot chocolates," I explained, "For someone to make a hot chocolate exactly like I do, would mean that they would have to know me well. I'm guessing that you knew through our bond."  
Marie nodded and stole the rest of my scone, "You don't eat much either, so I get to eat what you don't!"  
"I thought demons didn't eat human food," Ciel muttered.  
"We usually don't," Sebastian responded, "The wolf is a bit abnormal."  
"Arctic wolf," Marie corrected, "And I'm not abnormal."  
"What have I got to do today?" Ciel asked.  
"Today you have a meeting with Mr Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. This evening, Mr Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit," Sebastian answered.  
"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?"  
"Yes, I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide."  
"Thank you for the breakfast. If you need me, I'll be in my room," I excused myself.  
Akemi jumped off my lap and followed me back into my room. On the way I bumped into a girl in a maid uniform.  
"I'm sorry Miss!" she squeaked.  
"It's fine," I smiled.  
I reached up to take her glasses off and smiled.  
"It's good to see you again, Mey Rin."


	15. Chapter 15

Hayato POV  
"Hayato?!" she exclaimed.  
"Now why are you wearing these?" I asked waving the glasses around.  
"The Master gave them to me," she answered eagerly, "Oh yes he did."  
I laughed, "You're talking like a weirdo."  
I put the glasses back on her as she smirked, "It really is just like a disguise."  
"I know Mey Rin."  
"So that must mean that you're the person staying with the Master."  
"Yea."  
"That means we'll get to see each other more often."  
"I hope that when you became a maid that you didn't lose your fighting abilities."  
"Of course I didn't Miss Assassination."  
I giggled, "You still remember."  
"I do."  
"Well, I'll see you around," I smiled and continued my way to my room.  
"Can we go shopping?" Marie asked.  
"If you want, I'm not a huge fan on shopping though."  
"Let's go!" Marie exclaimed, "I already got your money and everything!"  
We walked down the front steps and Marie smiled.  
"Crow, we're going out!" she yelled.  
_I swear those two are polar opposites. _  
"Get on," Marie ordered.  
"What?"  
"You seriously don't plan on walking there do you?" Marie grinned as she suddenly grew.  
I shook my head and climbed on her back.  
"Hold on."  
I nodded as she took off. _So fast… I can't even see anything… Just blurs. _She slowed to a halt and I hopped off. She changed back into a human and smiled.  
"Quick, wasn't it?"  
I nodded, "Where do you want to go?"  
"Wherever you go."  
We just walked around and looked at the things in the different shops at first.  
"We really are like sisters," I sighed thinking of my little sister.  
"Don't be sad, Hayato," Marie whined.  
I shook my head, "I'm fine."  
"You know that those words are a person's biggest lie," Marie stated.  
"I know."  
Marie sighed, "I'll be your big sister."  
"Will you really?"  
"Yes."  
I smiled and hugged her, "I can't believe that you can tell what I'm feeling."  
"Our bond is deeper than any family bond, you know."  
I nodded and smiled. We continued just looking through stores and not buying anything.  
"We should probably head back now," Marie murmured looking at the time.  
"Shall we just walk?" I asked.  
"If you want."  
We walked the rest of the way back. When we reached the forests surrounding the Manor I let my ears out.  
"It seems as if you are fond of your ears," Marie smiled.  
I nodded, "I like them and the tail."  
"But you were so surprised when I first pointed them out."  
"Well, I was a bit shocked at first," I admitted, "But I do really like them."  
Marie smiled.  
When we arrived at the front of the manor I blinked. _A stone garden? Japanese style? _I walked through the front door with Marie at my side.  
"Remember, Lord Phantomhive has a guest for dinner tonight," Marie reminded me.  
I nodded and went to my room.  
"You're back, Hayato," Sebastian nodded as I opened the door to my room.  
"I see you changed the style of the garden."  
"Had to, Finnian destroyed the garden within seconds with weed killer."  
I giggled, "That's a shame. But it will grow again, I'm sure."  
I went into my room and flopped onto the bed.  
"Today was fun," I murmured.  
Marie nodded and changed into her wolf form. She curled up beside me. I giggled and flicked my tail out. Her attention went to my tail and she pounced trying to catch it.  
"Are you sure that you're an arctic wolf?" I giggled, "You're acting more like a cat."  
She ignored me and continued to try and catch my tail. I grinned and whacked my tail on her head.  
"That's not fair," she whined.  
I picked her off the bed and cuddled her, "I don't play fair."  
"I know," she giggled, "Neither do I."  
She changed back into a human.  
"Come on," I groaned, "I'm not that strong."  
I floated off the bed and held her upside down.  
"Don't do that!" she squealed.  
I put her on the bed and looked at myself, "How am I floating?"  
"Something to do with the blood inside you, I'm guessing," Marie answered changing back into an arctic wolf.  
I floated back to the bed and sighed, "I'm going to have to learn how to control these things."  
"Once you do, you'll be amazing! I mean and arctic wolf demon is one of the stronger and higher up demons."  
"What's the strongest demon type?" I asked curiously.  
"That would have to be an ice dragon," Marie said thoughtfully, "But nowadays they're really rare. You'd mainly see a fire dragon now."  
"Is ice the strongest element for demons?"  
Marie nodded, "Then fire and then all the other elements rank after it."  
"Why ice?"  
"Those who can control ice well can freeze fire, make it as strong as metal and sorts. We can even make ourselves faster."  
"How do you make yourself faster with ice?"  
"You just can."  
_That makes so much sense._  
"Do you have a mate Marie?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"How come?"  
"Well, unlike other demons, arctic wolves and normal wolves don't see their mate and at first sight say; "Oh he's my mate!" Our type might meet their mate but not recognise it until after sometime."  
I nodded and someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in," I answered.  
Sebastian opened the door, "Would you like to join us for dinner, Hayato? Or would you like to have it up here in your room?"  
"I'll come down," I grinned, "Marie, turn into your arctic wolf form."  
She obliged and changed. Sebastian eyed my ears and tail.  
"So you have wolf ears and a tail now," he muttered, "No wonder you were freezing cold that night."  
I blinked. _Right, my ears and tail… _I wrapped my tail around my body and flattened my ears.  
"Let's go," I muttered.  
"We're having dinner in the garden," Sebastian informed, "And do you really think that it's a good idea to bring the wolf with you?"  
"Arctic wolf," Marie corrected, "I guess crows can't tell the difference."  
I giggled as they started bickering. _They too, are childish._


	16. Chapter 16

I sat down, "Good evening, Ciel."  
"Good evening, Hayato," he nodded, "I hope that you had a nice day. Please meet Mr Damiano. He is one of my workers."  
"I see. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Damiano."  
"And you Miss. If you work for him I would gladly buy you off of him," Mr Damiano smiled.  
_I am insulted… _Marie started growling at the man.  
"Now, now Marie," I soothed, "I am sure that he meant nothing of it. Right Mr Damiano?"  
He eyed Marie nervously nodding.  
"Although, I feel rather insulted that you would think that I work for Ciel," I set my gaze on him.  
"I'm sorry Miss," he apologised.  
"Oh right," Ciel muttered, "Mr Damiano, this is Hayato Ansatsu, the Queen's Falcon."  
"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef donburi, courtesy of our chef Baldroy," Sebastian announced placing plates down in front of us.  
"A pile of raw beef and this is dinner?" Mr Damiano asked warily.  
"Yes, but surely you have herd of it?" Sebastian asked, "This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!"  
I clapped, "You have explained the dish perfectly, Sebastian."  
"Oh, donburi," Mr Damiano muttered.  
"This is a token from our Master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know how much that it's appreciated," Sebastian continued.  
I heard Marie snicker quietly.  
"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Mr Damiano exclaimed.  
"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavour of soy sauce," Sebastian nodded, "Mey Rin. Now, Mey Rin."  
"Yes sir!"  
Mey Rin walked forward smiling. _Those glasses really make her look dopey… And that voice…_  
"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine."  
"Of course, yes, sir!"  
Mey Rin walked over and started to pour the wine. I giggled as she missed the glass and Sebastian quickly pulled the tablecloth off the table.  
"Tch, show off," Marie clicked her tongue.  
"Oh? Where did the tablecloth go?"  
"A speck of dirt, most unsightly," Ciel covered, "I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."  
"Please accept my deepest apologies, sir," Sebastian bowed, "Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."  
"Oh, oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired."  
"Pay him no mind. He merely acts as befits one of my servants," Ciel said highly.  
"My Master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian grinned.  
_He has the hell part right. _I giggled causing Ciel and Mr Damiano to look at me.  
"What is so funny, Hayato?" Ciel demanded.  
I smiled, "Oh, Ciel. Sebastian certainly is 'one hell of a butler', isn't he?"  
"Hmph, I suppose he is," Ciel replied.  
Mr Damiano looked at the two of us confused as we both started to eat. Marie sat up and stole some food off my plate.  
"Is that not very hygienic?" Mr Damiano asked uncertainly.  
"Marie is perfectly hygienic," I smiled, "We have been together for a long time."  
I petted her head fondly as she ate the rest of my food.  
"If I may ask, is your eye glass? It has a rather pretty design on it," Mr Damiano commented.  
"Indeed it is glass," I lied smiling, "I'm glad that you like the design."  
Marie hopped off from my lap and I stood up.  
"Please excuse me. I'll be in my room if you need me, Ciel."  
"I will ask Sebastian to get you when I need you later," he nodded.  
I nodded then looked at Mr Damiano, "It was a pleasure to meet a traitor."  
"A traitor?"  
"Sorry, I meant, it was a pleasure to meet an important worker of Ciel's company," I smiled before leaving.  
I flopped onto the bed and laughed.  
"The look on his face when I called him a traitor."  
Marie transformed, "Did you see his face when I growled at him?"  
"And he called you unhygienic."  
"He said that you worked for Ciel."  
We both sat on the bed in a giggling heap.  
"You know, you said that we've been together for a long time," Marie stated.  
"We have though, haven't we?" I smiled, "I've had your blood in me for as long as I can remember. Does that not count?"  
Marie giggled, "I didn't think that you would count it."  
"Well, I count it now."  
She nodded as a scream was heard.  
"What do you think that was?" Marie asked grinning.  
I returned the grin, "I don't know. It couldn't have been Mr Damiano, could it now?"  
We laughed as there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," I answered.  
The door opened and Sebastian came in. Marie tilted her head and eyed him as he bowed.  
"The young Master gives his deepest apologies for tonight's guest and he wishes you a good night," Sebastian said.  
"Thank you Sebastian. Please tell Ciel not to worry and I wish him a good night as well," I replied.  
Sebastian nodded and shut the door.  
"Stupid crow," Marie muttered.  
"You seem to have something against him," I speculated.  
"It's merely the point of him existing," Marie spat.  
I shrugged, "I don't really understand, but if you say so."  
I got dressed and ready for bed as Marie kept muttering under her breath at how annoying Sebastian was. I giggled and hopped into bed. She transformed into her arctic wolf form and curled up next to me still muttering about all Sebastian's faults.


	17. Chapter 17

Hayato POV  
There was a commotion going on in the manor. _What on earth is going on? _Marie opened an eye and looked at what I was doing.  
"May I ask why you are floating upside down?"  
I sighed, "I'm trying to learn how to control these abilities of mine. It annoys me when they happen unintentionally and at the moment I'm floating upside down because I don't know how to get myself the right way up and I don't want to fall to the ground on my head."  
Marie laughed and closed her eye again. I closed my eyes and felt myself falling. I landed on my head with a thump.  
"Ow…"  
I rubbed my head as Marie laughed.  
"Wasn't that what you were trying not to do?" she teased.  
I glared at her before sighing.  
"All I can do now is float upside down now," I muttered, "The best ability if you like being upside down and having the blood go to your head."  
"You can control the fire, right?" Marie asked sitting up on the bed.  
I nodded, "Lydia taught me."  
"Wait, Lydia taught you how to control the fire?"  
I nodded again.  
"That isn't possible," Marie gasped, "Unless she's a fire crow… But those are rare and there are only a few left."  
"She seemed to be fine around fire."  
"Quite a rare type of demon under your control," Marie laughed, "You seem to have the stronger demons by your side."  
"Well you know that Lydia is only here because apparently I saved her and she's Marco's mate and Marco, I have a contract with," I explained, "You stay by my side because of the blood we share and you want to."  
I got up and walked down the stairs. I walked into the room where I heard voices and giggled when I saw a lady dressed in red groping Sebastian's butt. Ciel looked up when he heard me giggle and gestured for me to come into the room.  
"And who is this?" the lady in red asked, still groping Sebastian's butt.  
"This is the lady that is staying and working with me," Ciel said.  
I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Hayato Ansatsu, the Queen's Falcon."  
"So polite and cute!" the lady in red squealed rushing over and pulling me into a hug.  
Once she let me go she introduced herself, "I'm Madame Red, a doctor and Ciel's aunt. My butler is Grell Sutcliffe."  
I looked to the corner where Grell was standing. _Why does something seem off about him? I'll ask Marie later… _I nodded and looked at the other people in the room.  
"Ciel, may I ask why there is such a commotion down here? I can't concentrate."  
He indicated to the corridor, "There are a few rats and Mey Rin, Finny and Bard are trying to catch it."  
"I see," I nodded, "I need to talk with you later."  
"Master. Today for desert is a deep dish pie, prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. would you like to eat with your guests?" Sebastian asked.  
Ciel shook his head, "Bring it to my study. I am done here."  
"Certainly, my lord."  
"Come to my study," Ciel said to me, "We can talk now."  
I nodded and followed him to his study. He took his eye patch off.  
"Finally some peace and quiet," Ciel sighed, "Now what did you want to talk about?"  
No sooner had I opened my mouth a rag was placed over it. I noticed the same was being done to Ciel before blacking out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hayato POV  
When I opened my eyes, I found myself hands tied together behind my back. _What just happened? I thought I was in Ciel's study… Wait, did we just get kidnapped?_  
"So you're awake are you?" a voice asked.  
I looked up to see a man. I looked away from him and clicked my tongue. He grabbed my face and turned me to face him.  
"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked as if I wasn't tied up.  
"You seem to not know who's in charge in this situation," he growled.  
"Sorry, I didn't seem to catch your name," I responded.  
He flung me across the room. _It'd be great if I could float properly now. _I stopped just short of hitting a wall and turned upside down. Somehow I was let down onto my head gently. _Well, that's better than hitting a wall, I suppose. _The man walked over to me and flung me back to where we were before. I crashed into Ciel and winced at the impact. Ciel stirred and glared at me.  
"What do you think you're doing, hitting me?" he asked.  
"I can't help it when I'm flung across the room!" I retorted.  
"You were flung across-Wait, where are we?" he asked looking around.  
"Just look around."  
"The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's Guard Dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"  
"I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azurro Vanel."  
_So that's his name… Italian by the sounds._  
Azzuro laughed, "Come now, my little Lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade."  
_Italian indeed…_  
"The Pharmacy Act of 1869 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them," Ciel answered.  
_I have absolutely no idea what is going on here… Wait…_  
"It was the Pharmacy Act of 1868 not 1869," I pointed out.  
Ciel glared at me.  
I shrugged, "It's true."  
"Ugh," Azurro groaned, "You know this is why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this woman is your own mother. You line your pockets while pretending the whole time that you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"  
"That's one of the questions that a victim always asked to a bully," I said, "In this world, there is simply the will of the people. If they don't want to get along with someone then they simply won't. In extreme cases they will only get along to use them or to ridicule them. Either way, people who don't want to get along won't."  
Azzuro came over and flung me across the room. This time I floated the right way up.  
"Hey I did it!" I flipped over and landed on my head, "Or not."  
_I spoke way too soon._ I watched as Ciel and Azurro talked. Ciel got kicked in the face causing me to stifle a laugh. Azurro's phone rang.  
_At the Phantomhive manor…_  
Marie POV  
My ears pricked up. I couldn't sense Hayato's presence close by anymore. _Where did she go? _The door burst open and the crow came in. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I changed and began banging my fists on his back.  
"Unhand me this instant!" I demanded, "Let go of me!"  
"Would you stop moving, wolf?" crow sighed, "I'm sure you felt that Hayato's presence was no loner near, right?"  
I stopped moving and nodded, "Continue."  
"Well, they have been kidnapped."  
"By?"  
"I have no idea," he muttered.  
"Useless."  
"You can talk."  
"I can. I think I can sense a presence of a man with the two. Possibly Italian."  
"So it is true about the arctic wolves and their abilities to sense things from far away," crow muttered.  
"There are people moving in on us," I whispered, "They were surrounding the manor and now they're surrounding us."  
Crow nodded and put me onto my feet. I took out a dart and smiled.  
"Did you take those from the Master's study?" crow asked.  
I nodded, "Very observant."  
I flung it behind me. A male groaned in pain. Soon all the men had come out of their hiding places. I threw the darts whilst Sebastian took them on by hand. Once the men were all done. I grinned.  
"Let's go."  
I changed into my arctic wolf form and followed the trail of Hayato and Ciel presence. _It's going cold… _  
"Those abilities of yours are useful then."  
"You annoy me," I growled stopping in some woods, "The trails gone cold."  
I looked towards a direction of a cars engine and smiled.  
"We have some visitors."  
_Back to Hayato, Ciel and Azzuro…_  
Hayato POV  
I rolled over to Ciel.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
He glared at me, "You were laughing when I got kicked in the face."  
"It was pretty funny," I shrugged, "Wonder what who he's talking to."  
"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master might be available. Hello is anyone there? Hello?" I heard Sebastian's voice come through.  
Ciel barked causing me to giggle.  
"Very good young Master. I will come to get you momentarily."  
"Now give me the phone!" I heard Marie yell, "Whoever's phone this is, your men are all going to die. You will follow them when I meet you; whether it's by my hand or the annoying crow's. Maybe even the young lady that you have kidnapped will kill you. Either way you're gonna be dead for taking my Mistress!"  
The call ended with a click. I laughed and rolled around on the ground.  
"Trust Marie to threaten him."  
Azzuro glared at me before shouting orders through the phone.  
"I don't understand how you are laughing," Azurro said looking at me, "You're not going to be alive much longer; after all you work for the Queen as well. You're the Queens Falcon, are you not?"  
I smiled, "I suppose that I am."  
He picked me up so my feet were dangling in the air.  
"You have spirit, I might let you live as my maid," he said examining me, "Quite a pretty face. You can't be any older than nine."  
At that Ciel sniggered.  
"Anyway," Azzuro muttered.  
He flung me across the room once more. I floated and landed on my head again. _I really need to learn how to control this ability… _  
"You know, I'm actually eleven," I stated as the door opened.  
I have come to retrieve my master," Sebastian bowed.  
"Is this a joke?" Azzuro asked, "I was expecting a giant and instead I get some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat."  
Marie stepped out from behind Sebastian.  
"I was also not expecting a lady," Azzuro muttered eying Marie's body up and down.  
"I was right," Marie smirked, "You are Italian."  
She walked looked at me and smiled.  
"I see that you've been flung around quite a bit," she mused, "Nothing broken?"  
Gun shots sounded and Marie and Sebastian both fell to the ground, not moving. _As if that's going to kill a demon. _Azzuro tilted Ciel's face up and inspected it.  
"I damaged one of the goods a little bit, but that's all right," he commented.  
He came over and flung me back towards Ciel. _I sense the feeling of déjà vu… _I collided with Ciel.  
I'm sure that the both of you will fetch a pretty price, even in this condition," Azzuro continued, "Don't worry, you both have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer."  
Ciel sighed, "All right, I'm tired of messing around."  
"How much longer are the two of you planning on playing dead?" I asked.  
"Not long," Sebastian replied standing up.  
Marie stood up giggling, "Not long at all."  
"But how?!" Azzuro spluttered, "How are you? You just!"  
"Guns are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now," Sebastian held the bullets in his hands, "Perhaps you'd like them back."  
Marie looked around and grinned. Both her and Sebastian threw the bullets at the men who shot them, killing them instantly.  
"I told you that your men would die," Marie smiled sweetly.  
"Oh dear," Sebastian sighed inspecting his coat, "What a terrible thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat."  
"You could have avoided that, idiot."  
"Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you."  
Sebastian walked forward.  
"No stay back!" Azzuro yelled.  
He pulled Ciel towards him and held a gun to his head.  
"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But I guess that's appropriate," Sebastian grinned.  
"I-If you come any closer, I will shoot him!"  
I flicked my ears out during the commotion. Marie changed and came over to me without Azzuro noticing.  
"I see that you are all well, aside from the bumps on your head," she observed.  
"Are you going to kill him?" I asked.  
"If the crow doesn't, I will."  
Ciel's eye glowed. _Oh, he still has his eye patch off… _  
"This is an order," Ciel voice held all authority, "Save me now!"  
Sebastian's eyes glowed and Azzuro pulled the trigger.  
"No! It's over!" he yelled, "What the… But that's impossible!"  
Sebastian smiled, "Are you looking for these? Here let me give them back to you."  
He slipped the bullets into Azurro's front pocket.  
"I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian," Ciel commented.  
I flattened my ears as Azzuro looked at me. He pointed the gun at me and pulled the triggered. Marie stood in front of me and changed just in time to catch the bullet in a cage of ice.  
"I must agree with you, Ciel," I nodded rubbing my wrists, "Thank you Marie for untying me."  
Sebastian undid Ciel's binds and picked him up bridal style. I laughed. _That's quite the sight… _  
"No, wait, come back! Work for me!" Azzuro yelled, "Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does. Twenty times and you can have all the liquor and women you want too!"  
At this I laughed.  
"And the miss as well!" Azzuro looked at me, "I'll take good care of you and your maid!"  
"I'm sorry, Mr Vanel, it's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things," Sebastian smirked, "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."  
"Ah right okay…"  
"As long as my Master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifice and this all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul."  
"Unfortunately for you, this game is over," Ciel said as Sebastian jumped out of the window.  
Azzuro turned to me, "What's your decision?"  
"Me?" I stared him in the eye, "Why would I need you to take care of me? I have my sister and I am the Queen's Falcon."  
"Since the crow didn't kill you," Marie took out a dart, "I guess I have to do the dirty work."  
She threw the dart at an incredible speed. It pierced through Azzuro's heart and he fell forward, dead.  
"Shall we go, Hayato?" Marie offered her hand.  
I took it and nodded. We both jumped out the window and leapt from roof to roof. I let my ears out and my tail unravelled itself from around my body. Soon we landed in front of the manor. I flattened my ears and wrapped my tail around me.  
"Today seemed to be an eventful one," I sighed, "Marie, can you take me to my room?"  
She nodded and picked me up. In a few seconds I was in my bed and tucked in.


	19. Chapter 19

Hayato POV  
My bedroom door was flung open and a blonde hair green eyed girl came in.  
"Who are you?" I asked looking up from the desk.  
She didn't answer and looked around the room. When her eyes landed on me they narrowed.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
_I really don't like her voice…_  
"I believe I asked you first," I responded coolly, "Then again, I think I can guess."  
"Who am I then?"  
"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotland," I looked back down to my desk and continued my work, "Cousin of Ciel and also his fiancé. Quite accomplished at fighting, but only got so far because people look down on ladies that fight."  
"It seems that I am famous," she said cockily, "So who are you?"  
"Hayato, a co-worker of Ciel's," I said vaguely placing the finished paperwork in a different pile, "Marie, can you take this pile and put it in the corner. I'll get Marco to send it off later."  
Marie smiled and did as I asked.  
"Anything else, Hayato?"  
"Get the girl out of my room," I requested, "Her presence annoys me."  
"How dare a commoner like you say that?" Elizabeth demanded, "I'll have Ciel fire you!"  
"Why is she still in here?" I asked looking up, "I do believe that a proper lady would not barge into other people's rooms. Although I do believe that is also the normal courtesy of manners that people should have, whether they are peasants or not."  
Marie giggled. I finished the last paper and sat back in my chair. Elizabeth was still standing there gawking at me.  
"It is rude to stare," I stood up, "Ciel is obviously not here at the moment. I believe he is doing an errand in town."  
I walked out of my room and she followed me.  
"You're not wearing a dress!" she gasped, "You're wearing men's clothing!"  
"Marie, feel free to go elsewhere," I smiled, "I believe that no danger is near. Also can you get me some drawing equipment?"  
Marie nodded and bounded off. She closed my bedroom door and my eyes widened when I saw the state of the manor. _It's pink… A ghastly colour…_  
"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked beaming in happiness and twirling around.  
"Quite frankly, no."  
I walked down the stairs to see Tanaka in a costume.  
"Tanaka… You look appalling," I muttered.  
I looked to the ceiling to see Grell hanging there in an angel's costume.  
"Mistress Hayato," he called weakly as Ciel came through the front doors.  
Ciel took one look around his mansion his eyes narrowing slightly in disgust.  
"Get Grell down from there," he ordered Sebastian.  
Sebastian did as he asked as Elizabeth lunged herself at Ciel."  
"Ciel! You're back! I missed you so much!"  
"Elizabeth, what a surprise."  
"It seems that your fiancé is quite the impolite lady," I said nodding at Ciel.  
Elizabeth detached herself from Ciel and bounded over to Sebastian. She rammed something onto his head causing me to laugh.  
"Sebastian, don't you look dashing in that," I giggled.  
"It seems that you are in good spirits, Hayato," an all too familiar voice chuckled.  
I looked to the door and smiled, "Marco, Lydia."  
Lydia looked around, "What's with the manor, Sebastian? I had no idea that you liked pink."  
Marco looked at me, "I see you've turned."  
I nodded, "How was your trip?"  
They both grinned, "Thank you very much for letting us go for a few days."  
Marco then looked at me worriedly, "I also heard from Marie about what happened. You're not hurt are you?"  
I shook my head. I was dragged off by Sebastian into a spacious room. Marco and Lydia followed in confusion.  
"Marco, I hate to ask of you to do this but I have some paperwork that has been completed. If you could send it off, that would be much appreciated."  
Marco nodded and left, Lydia right on is tail. I turned to Sebastian.  
"Now what was that about?" I asked.  
"There is a ball tonight and you need to learn how to dance. Ciel does as well," he responded.  
"A ball?"  
"Yes, Lady Elizabeth is organising it."  
"I am afraid that I will not be attending this ball."  
"I am afraid that you will be attending this ball."  
I sighed before nodding, "Fine."  
"Since you both need to learn how to dance I will be tutoring you both," Sebastian said.  
I laughed as Ciel kept standing on Sebastian's feet.  
"Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is nonexistent, my Lord," Sebastian grinned, "You cannot simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner."  
"You're too tall, it's not working."  
"More importantly, you need to wipe that gloomy look off your face. The lady will take it as an insult. Now, let's smile. Pretend it's fun."  
"Let me go!" Ciel shouted.  
"Master…"  
"I can't smile… I forgot how…" Ciel muttered, "I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun… Not anymore."  
I sighed, "Ciel, you don't have to force yourself to smile. It will come back naturally. Trust me… I should know. I wasn't able to smile for quite some time."  
Sebastian then looked at the both of us and smirked.  
"Back to dancing then," he hummed, "Since I am too tall. I shall teach the two of you at the same time. Hayato will be your partner then, Master."  
"No way!" Ciel and I protested at the same time, "Not happening!"  
We looked at each other then looked away huffing.  
"It is the only way, young Lady and my Lord."  
Ciel twitched then offered me his hand. I looked at it before hesitantly taking it. _It's warm… _


	20. Chapter 20

Hayato POV

"Master, place your hand on Hayato's waist," Sebastian directed, "And Hayato, place your hand on Master's shoulder."  
We both did so jerkily. _What is this feeling? _I could feel my face heat up as I looked into Ciel's eye. Sebastian taught us the steps and soon we were dancing to the rhythm of the music that Sebastian had played. I felt my cheeks go back to normal as we danced. As soon as the piece ended we let go and stepped away from each other.  
"I suggest that you get ready for the ball now," Sebastian nodded at me.  
"Thank you for teaching me how to dance."  
"No problem."  
I left to my room and smiled when I saw Marco, Lydia and Marie talking happily.  
"We heard about the ball tonight," Marco said looking at me.  
"And we saw you blush when you danced with the young Lord," Lydia added.  
"You looked really cute," Marie finished.  
"I-I was not blushing!" I muttered.  
"Sure you weren't," Lydia teased.  
"Little Hayato has a crush on Ciel!" Marie sang.  
"I do not," I said sternly, "He has a fiancé. I am only here because of the Queen's orders."  
Marco sighed, "Whatever you say."  
Marie dragged me into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned the bath faucets on and looked at me.  
"You do have a crush on him."  
I shook my head, "I don't."  
"Yes you do."  
"I really don't."  
"We're connected by blood. I know you do."  
"I don't."  
As soon as the bath was full, Marie stripped me and put me in.  
"Marie!" I exclaimed.  
She giggled and began to wash my hair. _Pervert… _My ears flicked out as she finished washing my hair.  
"What do you think of that Elizabeth girl?" Marie asked.  
I shrugged, "Her voice is annoying and she's just a rude spoilt brat."  
Marie laughed before she left. I sunk lower into the water and sighed. _I don't have a crush on Ciel. Nope, not at all. They're just joking. _I nodded to myself. _That's right. I know that I don't have a crush on him. _I got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me. Lydia pushed Marco out of the room and shut the door. Marie and Lydia both dressed me up and did my hair.  
"Thanks, Marie, Lydia," I smiled.  
"Anytime, Mistress."  
"I told you two not to call me Mistress," I sighed, "But I guess that you guys do what you want."  
I walked down the stairs and met up with Sebastian.  
"You look stunning," he complimented.  
"Thank you, Sebastian."  
Ciel came out of his room and I looked at his outfit.  
"Aren't you the handsome little boy for your fiancé?" I teased.  
He glared at me and we went to see Elizabeth.  
"Ciel!" Elizabeth gushed, "You look adorable! That outfit is absolutely perfect!"  
She gave me a look and her eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow at her actions.  
"You look so much cuter in a dress!" she squealed.  
I twitched and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me.  
"Marco," I nodded.  
"Is this your butler?" Elizabeth asked, "He's quite young and attractive. Your maid was very pretty as well."  
Marie and Lydia both came down. Lydia latched herself onto Marco's arm and Marie smiled at me.  
"Lady Elizabeth, this is Marco, my butler, Lydia, his mate, and Marie, my sister," I introduced, "Marco, Lydia, Marie, this is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotland. She is Ciel's fiancé. Although Marie you have met her before."  
"Is she your sister?" Elizabeth looked between Marie and I, "I see no similarities."  
Marie stepped forward smiling, "I am actually her maid. But we act more like sisters so we just call ourselves sisters."  
Elizabeth nodded, "I see. Please call me Lizzie."  
She looked back to Ciel and looked at his hand.  
"Ciel, why aren't wearing the ring I bought you?" she asked, "It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?"  
"The ring I have on will work," Ciel muttered.  
"No!" Elizabeth protested, "I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all! Oh why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out specially for you? You're so cruel! I just wanted everything to be perfect for our lovely-"  
"That's not it Lizzie," Ciel started, "This ring is-"  
"Ha! Fooled you!" Lizzie smiled taking the ring from his thumb, "It's mine now!"  
"Lizzie!"  
She examined the ring, "This is far too big for you! The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on and - "  
"Give it back!" Ciel yelled angrily.  
I stepped back wanting to avoid anything.  
"Give me that ring, now, Elizabeth!"  
Elizabeth teared up. _What a baby… So spoilt and everything._  
"What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything adorable, that's all… So why are you angry?"  
Ciel gave her a cold look and held out his hand, saying nothing. Elizabeth looked at me and her eyes widened.  
"She gave you this ring, didn't she?!"  
_What?!_  
"That's why you won't wear the ring that I got you! You're cheating on me with this other girl who is your so called co-worker!"


	21. Chapter 21

Hayato POV  
"Now wait just a minute," I intervened coldly, "What on earth are you spouting out of your mouth?"  
"You stole my fiancé!" she shrieked tears in the corners of her eyes.  
I laughed, "You are delusional."  
She looked at the ring in her hands.  
"I hate this ring!" she screamed, "Take it!"  
She threw the ring onto the ground. Ciel's eyes widened and he went to slap Elizabeth. I stood in front of her and looked Ciel in the eye. Sebastian caught his hand before it was brought down. He whispered something in his ear and he brought his hand down to his side and looked away.  
"Forgive my Master, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was very important to him," Sebastian explained, "No it was not given to him by Hayato, who is indeed just a co-worker of his, but it is a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown kinda attached to it; it's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand why this upset him."  
"I-It was that important… And I de-destroyed it?" she stuttered.  
I stepped back towards Marie.  
"Oh, Ciel, please I-"  
Ciel picked up the pieces of the broken ring and threw them out the window.  
"Ciel, wait, what are you doing?"  
"It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring after all," Ciel said gently, "Even without it… I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change! How long are you going to cry?"  
"I-I'm so sorry," Elizabeth stuttered.  
"Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady," Ciel held out a handkerchief, "How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"  
"To dance?"  
Out of nowhere, Sebastian got a violin and started playing some sort of waltz. Elizabeth and Ciel started to dance. Elizabeth's smile returned and she was back to her usual self. _I was accused of stealing her fiancé away from her… I'm offended. _I raised an eyebrow when Grell started singing. _I still need to ask Marie about him… _Marco and Lydia started to dance as well. Soon Sebastian had a record playing and grinned. He bowed to Marie who was ignoring him.  
"Would the wolf like a dance?" he asked offering her his hand.  
"Arctic wolf," Marie corrected, "There is a huge difference, crow."  
Sebastian chuckled, "Would the arctic wolf like to dance?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Too bad."  
Sebastian took Marie's hand and pulled her close to him to dance. I laughed as Marie struggled and gave up, reluctantly dancing with Sebastian. _They're dancing now and we have a ball soon… How idiotic. _I walked out the door. _I don't like those sorts of things… _I walked to the window where Ciel threw the ring out. I picked up the ring and shook my head when it was in one piece. _I wonder how many deaths this ring has seen… _I put the ring in my pocket and made a mental note to myself to give it to Sebastian to give it to Ciel later. I jumped back through the window and leant on the wall acting as if nothing had happened. The piece ended and the visitors started to arrive. _How bothersome…_  
"Hayato?" a voice asked timidly.  
I looked to the side to see that Elizabeth was fiddling with her fingers nervously.  
"What is it Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotland?" I asked in a bored tone.  
"I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing Ciel from me," she apologised.  
"Whatever."  
"Also thank you for protecting me when Ciel was going to hit me."  
"Whatever."  
She giggled, "You and Ciel are quite alike."  
I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"  
"I can't put my finger on it," she hummed putting a finger to her chin, "But you just are."  
"I smile, he doesn't."  
"That's only one difference."  
"One difference is all it takes to not be alike. I am a girl, he is a boy."  
"That's only gender."  
"Our personalities are nothing alike."  
"But they are!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "No matter how you look at it, your personality is a lot like Ciel's!"  
"If you say so."  
"Your eye is very pretty," she complimented, "It must be glass."  
I nodded, "Please excuse me. I need to talk to Sebastian."  
She nodded and skipped away talking to the other guests. I walked over to Sebastian. I handed him the ring and walked off.  
"Wait, Hayato," he called back softly.  
I looked back.  
"When did you?"  
I shrugged, "Do you ever wonder how many deaths that that ring has seen?"  
I walked over to Marie.  
"Filthy," she muttered under her breath, "Corrupt. Annoying. Idiotic."  
"I assume that you did not enjoy your dance with Sebastian," I teased.  
She glared at me, "You are quite correct on that manner."  
Ciel came over and bowed, "Would you like a dance, Hayato?"  
"Not really," I sighed, "But if I must."  
I took his hand and Marie giggled. I rolled my eyes as we started dancing.  
"You have gotten better," I commented, "You learn quickly."  
"So do you. I am sorry that you got dragged into this mess."  
I sighed, "Whatever."  
"You obviously do not like these sorts of events."  
"Obviously."  
"Can you for once just answer in complete sentences?"  
"I suppose I can," I smiled, "Did you know that you're smiling?"  
"I am?"  
I nodded.  
"So I'm feeling happy?" he asked.  
I shrugged, "What are you feeling?"  
"Warm and fuzzy in my heart area."  
"You'd better ask Sebastian what that means. I don't know what that means."  
He nodded and the song ended. He bowed and I curtsied.  
"Thank you for the dance, Hayato/Ciel."  
We parted ways and I went back to where Marie was. Keyword: was. I looked around and saw her dancing with Sebastian again. She looked uncomfortable. I leant against the wall and closed my eyes. _I think I'll leave to my room…_ I walked out of the room and up the stairs to my room. I got out of the dress and got ready for bed. I lay in be thinking. _I felt what Ciel was feeling… Warm and fuzzy where my heart is… _I flicked my ears out and closed my eyes, letting my dreams take me wherever the pleased.  
Ciel POV  
_Maybe a ball isn't too bad…_I went over to Hayato and bowed.  
"Would you like a dance, Hayato?"  
"Not really," she sighed, "But if I must."  
She took my hand and Marie giggled.  
"You have gotten better," she commented, "You learn quickly."  
"So do you. I am sorry that you got dragged into this mess."  
She sighed, "Whatever."  
"You obviously do not like these sorts of events."  
"Obviously."  
"Can you for once just answer in complete sentences?"  
"I suppose I can," she smiled, "Did you know that you're smiling?"  
"I am?"  
_Am I really?_  
She nodded.  
"So I'm feeling happy?" I asked.  
I shrugged, "What are you feeling?"  
"Warm and fuzzy in my heart area."  
"You'd better ask Sebastian what that means. I don't know what that means."  
I nodded and the song ended. I bowed and she curtsied.  
"Thank you for the dance, Hayato/Ciel."  
We parted ways and I went to talk to some of the guests. _I smiled… I don't believe that I did. I must ask Sebastian what that feeling was as well. _  
I was in my room and Sebastian was undressing me.  
"It's finally over," I sighed, "What a horrible day it's been."  
"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there, my Lord," Sebastian replied.  
"Don't be so foolish."  
He held out my ring in his hands. _When did he?_  
"Am I the fool here?" he asked, "I know the importance of this ring. And yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth. You also smiled when you were dancing with Hayato."  
_So I did smile… _  
"When did you retrieve this?" I asked slipping the ring back onto my thumb.  
"As a matter of fact, I didn't," he admitted, "But you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much."  
"That's true. It's always there," I nodded, "The ring has seen the death of many masters. My Grandfather, my Father and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well. It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation. When I close my eyes, I hear them too… Voices echoing in my head. "If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore." At least that's what I believed. Ridiculous, yes?"  
"My look how high the moon has risen. You must get some rest, sir. Don't want to make yourself ill, do you?"  
"Who retrieved the ring?"  
"Hayato did."  
_I see… _  
"Please thank her for me."  
"Of course, sir."  
"Also, I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in my heart today. What was that feeling?"  
Sebastian chuckled, "In time you will find it out."  
"You are not going to tell me?"  
He shook his head, "There are some things that you must find out for yourself. May I ask when you felt this feeling?"  
"When I danced with Hayato at the ball."  
"Well you must get some rest now."  
"Sebastian. Stay with me until I fall asleep."  
"Goodness… Are you displaying weakness in front of me now?"  
"Just a simple order."  
"I will stay here. I'm by your side forever, Master. Until the end."  
"I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change. Stay with me."  
I closed my eyes letting the dark take me over.


	22. Chapter 22

Marie POV  
Sebastian came out of Ciel's room sighing.  
"He is falling for my Mistress," I stated more than questioned.  
"You were eavesdropping?"  
"No. I heard everything from Hayato's room."  
"I suppose that he is."  
Sebastian looked at me smirking, "Did you have a good time today?"  
I scowled, "No, thanks to you."  
"I'm honoured. Now I must prepare for tomorrow. Please excuse me, wolf."  
"Arctic wolf," I snarled stalking back to Hayato's room.  
I looked at Marco and Lydia who were sitting against the wall next to each other.  
"It seems as if the young Miss is indeed getting a crush on the young Lord, isn't she?" Lydia sighed.  
I nodded, "And it seems that in return, the young Lord is also getting feelings towards the young Miss."  
"Her wish is troubling though," Marco muttered.  
"I can imagine so," I murmured gazing over at Hayato.  
Her ears twitched and she rolled over, her tail hanging off the bed.  
"To kill her when she orders you to, isn't it?" Lydia asked.  
Marco nodded, "I do not want to kill her though."  
"She's the nicest owner that we'll ever have," I sighed.  
"She cannot die that easily. She has the blood of a demon, angel and reaper in her," Lydia added, "Meaning that we are bound to her until she wishes us to kill her."  
I giggled, "She believes that all demons eat souls to survive."  
Marco nodded, "But the thing is some demons can't eat souls."  
"The only one out of the three of us that can is you, Lydia," I pointed out.  
"I'm not going to eat her soul," she shook her head, "I can eat other things to survive."  
"Why do you stay by her side though?"  
"Marco is bound to her, as am I. She released me from her parents hold. What about you? It can't just be the bond between your blood."  
I smiled, "I don't want to be beside someone else. She is pure yet tainted."  
"Marco, why did you choose to make a contract with her?" Lydia asked.  
"I wanted to repay her," he muttered, "Even when I was the one that tortured her, under her parents orders of course, she never hated me for it."  
"Is that why you decided to break the contract with her Mother?"  
Marco nodded, "I felt guilty. She always wore a smile on her face. Even when she was being tortured. She never complained and just accepted everything that was happening."  
He started to tremble. Lydia reached a hand to him and held his.  
"We know," she soothed, "It wasn't your fault."  
"We do know," I agreed, "We were both watching. You know it wasn't your fault."  
He sighed, "Even so. She's so innocent, pure and tainted all in one. And it was my fault."  
"Don't blame yourself," a soft voice mumbled, "It wasn't your fault, Marco."  
We looked to Hayato who was still sleeping.  
I giggled, "Who knew that Hayato sleep talked?"  
"And it's like she knows what we're talking about," Lydia smiled.  
Marco stopped trembling and looked towards Hayato and chuckled softly.  
"I thank you for the kindness that you have shown me, even after everything I have done," he smiled, "I am forever in your debt."


	23. Chapter 23

Hayato POV  
We were at the Undertakers.  
"Hello there Hayato," he greeted, "It has certainly been a while."  
I nodded, "I must agree with you."  
"So… Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of my coffins today?"  
"No, it isn't. I am her… I wanted to-" Ciel started.  
The Undertaker cut him off, placing a finger on his lips.  
I laughed, "You already know Undertaker."  
"I made her look beautiful again," he nodded.  
"I would like the details please," Ciel requested.  
"Ah, I see now, so the funeral parlour is only your cover business. How much is it for the information?" Lau asked.  
_Why is he even here? _I sighed. _Those woman all have something in common… What is it? _  
"I have no need for any of the Queens coins!" the Undertaker exclaimed, "There's only one thing I want from you! Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Just one joke and all the information is yours!"  
"Lunatic," Ciel stated.  
I sighed as Lau and Madam Red both had a shot at making the Undertaker laugh.  
"You've been sighing a lot today," Marie commented.  
I nodded, "I'm just trying to figure something out."  
"About the case?" Marco asked.  
I nodded, "They've all got to be connected in some way. The victims I mean."  
"They were all women?" Lydia suggested.  
I shook my head, "That isn't it. I gathered that they were all women, but that doesn't seem right. Why would this 'Jack the Ripper' only kill women?"  
"Maybe he took something from them," Lydia shrugged, "Maybe he raped them."  
"Another thing that bothers me is how can we be certain that 'Jack the Ripper' is a guy?" I murmured, "It could be a girl for instance. It could be a group, a trio, a pair. We don't know if this 'Jack the Ripper' works alone, whether he is a single person or not. Nothing fits in simply!"  
A roar of laughter came from the Undertaker. I turned to face him and noticed that Ciel and the others weren't in the room. They came back in each with a surprise on their faces.  
"These days, I often get customers that are incomplete," the Undertaker explained.  
_Incomplete? Could this be what links each of the victims?_  
"Incomplete?"  
The Undertaker nodded, "Yes. The uterus is missing, which is quite odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."  
"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian asked.  
"You're a clever one, butler," the Undertaker nodded walking over to me, "That is exactly what I was thinking."  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his body. Marie growled low in her throat whilst the Undertaker ignored her.  
"You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," he demonstrated on my body, "Then he rips into it right here… And takes that precious womanly part."  
He let me go and poked my cheek. I raised an eyebrow and went back to stand next to Marie, thinking. _That may not be necessary. Jack the Ripper may not have cut the uterus out. It could have already been removed… That is an option as well. _I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"We're leaving now," Ciel said, "Are you coming?"  
I shook my head, "I want to ask the Undertaker some more questions. I'll see you back at the manor."  
He nodded and the four people left leaving four of us here. I looked at the Undertaker and he stared straight back at me.  
"I want to ask you just one question," I announced.  
"Go on."  
"Could the killer not be human?" I asked.  
The Undertaker smiled mischievously, "Possibly."  
I nodded and walked out of the parlour. I sighed and let Marie take me back to the manor with Marco and Lydia. She set me on my bed and changed into her arctic wolf. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _If the killer isn't human, then what could it be? I also have the feeling that I need to ask Marie something, but I can't seem to remember what needed to be asked… The uterus missing from each of the victims… Strange yet interesting. _  
"Marco," I called, "Go see if I'm needed with the others."  
"Of course, Hayato," he bowed and left.  
I sighed and shivered as Lydia stroked my ears. Marie and Lydia noticed my shiver and smirked.  
"So your ears are sensitive," they said in unison.  
I shook my head frantically, "No they aren't."  
I flattened my ears as the two of them laughed.  
"There isn't anything wrong with that," Marie smiled.  
"I mean, my wings are sensitive," Lydia nodded.  
"My tail's sensitive."  
"Tell that to Sebastian," I muttered.  
Lydia laughed as Marie twitched.  
"Are you implying that me and the crow would make a good couple?" she asked slowly.  
I shrugged, "I suppose that I am."  
Marie shook her head, "My mate will be an amazing person that isn't that snotty crow."  
I smiled, "I was only teasing."  
She nodded sceptically as Marco came into the room. I was suddenly forced into a dress and dragged downstairs.  
"Marco?!"  
He ignored me and we stopped in front of Madam Red and the others. I looked at the girl in the pink dress and my eyes widened. _She isn't a girl…_  
"Don't you dare say anything," Ciel threatened glaring at me.  
I cit my lip holding back a laugh. _Ciel in a dress… Looking like a girl as well! _I burst out laughing. I rolled on the ground clutching my stomach.  
"If you have finished laughing at me, we need to go," Ciel said irritably.  
"Go?" I questioned standing up.  
Viscount Druitt's last party of the season," Ciel muttered, "I'll explain on the way."  
I nodded and Marie, Marco and Lydia showed up in tutor like attire.  
"Did you guys know?" I questioned.  
They nodded and I sighed. _I should have let my ears out sooner… _Ciel explained everything on the way there. When we arrived I stayed close to the walls so not to be noticed. _I doubt that Viscount Druitt is the culprit. He may be involved in something dark though…_  
"You won't get anywhere just standing here, Hayato," Marie whispered.  
I shrugged, "I'm thinking."  
She nodded and walked off. I sighed. _I really don't like parties as such. Dancing is not appealing in any way and I really don't want to find Viscount Druitt to flirt with him. Flirting with an old man? Even if it is for the case… Agh! Screw the case! I am not flirting with an old man! _  
"Is the party not to your liking, little dove?" a silky voice asked.  
I looked to see Viscount Druitt with Ciel latched onto his arm.  
I shrugged, "I mean no offence when I say that it is boring. I am sick of these parlour tricks that those men are displaying. Even a dog is more amusing to watch."  
Viscount Druitt chuckled, "I must say that I do not remember calling for some parlour tricks. But I know of something that you will find even more entertaining."  
_I am not going to flirt… Maybe…_  
"Please enlighten me, Lord Druitt," I fluttered my eyelashes.  
"If you would just follow me and the little robin, I will show you."  
I nodded and followed the two to a room. We walked into the room and a strange smell surrounded us. I felt my eyes close against my will and everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Hayato POV  
I opened my eyes to see complete utter black. _Where the hell am I? I obviously have a blindfold on me. _I leaned to the left a little and bumped into someone. _Who could be beside me? _A voice broke me out o my thoughts.  
"And now, what you've all been waiting for; tonight's dazzling jewels!"  
The blindfold was lifted and I observed my surroundings.  
"As you see before you, two girls!" the voice continued, "You may enjoy them as a decoration, or make a pet of them or if you want to sell them for parts. It's up to you. Both have different coloured eyes. The girl with the pink dress has eyes that bear contrasting colours of the deep forest and the see reflecting a deep blue sky. The other has what seems to be a glass eye and a stormy grey eye. It also seems that she knows the touch of a man."  
_No… How did he know? No one knew anything about that… It isn't possible. How would the Viscount know? How? _Soft hands grabbed me and took me out of the cage. I pulled away and curled into a ball on the ground. _Get away from me… Leave me alone! _I clutched my head trembling. Strong arms picked me up and I pushed them away. _That touch… A man's touch… No… Just leave me alone… _A barely audible sigh was heard.  
"Sebastian, take Ciel away first," a voice muttered, "We will be at the manor shortly."  
"Marco, go with him," another voice murmured, "What the Viscount said must have brought back some memories."  
"We'll get her back to the manor in a second," a third voice said.  
I felt myself being picked up and I started to struggle.  
"No!"  
"Calm down, Hayato," the second voice soothed, "Everything's fine. No one's going to touch you like that again, not unless you wish for them to."  
I lifted my gaze to the person carrying me.  
"Marie?" I questioned.  
She nodded and smiled, "You're safe. It's just me and Lydia here."  
I stayed silent as she transformed. Soon she was running in the woods that surrounded the Phantomhive manor, Lydia right by my side. We walked inside and she transformed back. She set me on the grounds and began to walk me towards the stairs.  
"Is she alright?" Marco asked coming towards us.  
I shied behind Marie and Lydia with tears in my eyes. He took a look at me and bit his lip. He nodded and walked off.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
He turned to give a sad smile, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one at fault here."  
I shook my head frantically, "You aren't. I just- "  
"You don't have to say anymore," Marco mumbled, "It would have been what the Viscount said."  
I nodded and he left. When I reached my room, I curled up under the covers on my bed.  
"We'll give you some space," Marie murmured.  
"Call for us if you need anything," Lydia added.  
I felt them leave and close the door. Images flashed through my mind and tears streamed down my face. I willed the memories away and cried myself to sleep.  
Marie POV  
Lydia and I leant against the wall next to Hayato's room. We sighed.  
"She's been through a lot," Lydia murmured.  
I nodded, "I wonder how the Viscount knew."  
I could smell Hayato's tears. I nodded at Lydia and we went back downstairs to join the others. Marco was sitting away from the others looking out the window into the distance. He turned to look at us biting his lip.  
"How is she?"  
"She'll be fine once everything passes over," Lydia murmured pulling him into a hug.  
"She cried herself to sleep didn't she?" Marco mumbled, "Curled up under the covers."  
I nodded, "It would be best if you stayed away from her until this passes."  
He nodded sadly, "I know."  
"May I ask, what happened?" Sebastian asked.  
"It is not for us to tell," Lydia gestured to me and herself, "Marco and Hayato are the only ones that can tell you. Unless they wish for us to tell you."  
"Tell them," Marco whispered, "If we are to be working with them, they ought to know. And Sebastian is a very good friend of mine; he's also your brother, Lydia."  
I held back a growl. _It doesn't matter… He shouldn't need to know!_  
"Would you like to stay, Master?" Sebastian asked.  
Ciel yawned but nodded, "I will stay."  
"Very well," Sebastian bowed, "Is there anything that you want before we start listening to what they have to stay?"  
Ciel shook his head.  
I let my ears and tail out. Lydia giggled and stared at my left ear.  
"I always liked looking at your contract mark," she sighed, "It's a shame that you leave your ears hidden most of the time now."  
"Well, it isn't like I can see your contract mark," I murmured, "Your contract mark is on your wings."  
"Well, it would be weird if I had a pair of wings on my back."  
"It would be weird to have arctic wolf ears on my head."  
We laughed and turned to the others.


	25. Chapter 25

Marie POV  
"Do you want us to tell them?" we asked Marco in unison.  
Marco sighed, "I'll do it."  
He bit his lip before starting.  
"When I was under the contract of two scientists, I never knew that they were Hayato's parents. She never complained about anything. She never got scars because of the blood inside her, but the pain that she must have felt would have been excruciating. I tried not to torture her harshly but even so, the torture was ruthless. It would go on for days and she never complained. On several occasions when the torture sessions finished, she would smile at me and tell me to rest," Marco bit his lip, "I would always ask why she wasn't scared of me, why she didn't hate me. She always replied with something like, it wasn't your fault. You are bound to my Mother by contract, you must do as she asks. She was just a kid and she had to go through this pain. After several months of her torture sessions, her Father did something so unforgivable."  
He stopped there and looked away.  
"What was it?" Ciel asked.  
We looked at each other.  
"Do you remember about what the Viscount said about her?" Lydia asked softly, "How he said that she knew of a man's touch?"  
Ciel nodded then his eyes widened in realisation.  
"No," he shook his head, "No."  
"That was the time when she showed fear," I whispered, "Marco didn't do it though. It was her Father. She screamed and cried for help."  
"I stood there not doing anything," Marco said his voice cracking, "I took her to the Master's bed chambers and watched as she was violated. Her Mother saw her fear and thus her punishment and torture came to add this. I watched. I stood there and watched every night to make sure nothing went wrong. After the first night when I went to give her food, she backed away from me. Fear was evident in her eyes. I felt so guilty that I left the food on the ground and left. She didn't touch any of it. Instead she cried herself to sleep curled up under her blankets. She never touched her food. I was sick of it. I talked to Lydia about everything and she sympathised. We knew the rules and Lydia was still held in the cell. So I decided that I would pay the price. I went to England to find Ciel's soul tainted yet, there was a small ray of pureness. I wanted to save the soul but Sebastian had other ideas. Then I thought back to Hayato. I gave up on saving Ciel's soul and headed straight back to Japan. I found the lab in flames and Hayato on the ground with her Mother poised over her with a knife. Without thinking I killed her Mother and she looked at me shyly."  
"I was released," Lydia smiled, "And then she sent me away. For the whole length of the price that Marco had paid to be released from his contract. I ate her parents' soul and went around the world."  
"Marco stayed by Hayato's side," I added, "She was a little wary of him at first, but then got over it. I stayed following her at a distance. Just to make sure everything was alright."  
There was a soft shuffling at the door. We all looked up to see Hayato shuffling in. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was in tangles. She had her ears and tail out causing Ciel to gasp. She heard the gasp and her eyes met with Ciel's. She gave a slight shiver and then trembled when she saw Marco and Sebastian. Marco stood up to leave. Hayato kept shuffling forward still trembling. She hesitantly reached out to stop Marco from leaving.  
"Don't," she whispered.  
Marco looked down at her and patted her head gently. I smiled as did Lydia. We watched as Hayato hesitantly and slowly wrapped her arms around Marco.  
"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, "Don't let yourself feel guilty because Father did it. You were under a contract."  
Marco sighed, "You were always kind hearted. Are you alright now?"  
She nodded and stumbled over to Sebastian. She hugged him giggling. She gave each of us a hug before she ended with Ciel.  
"You're so warm," she mumbled, snuggling into his chest.  
I laughed at how flustered Ciel got. _She has no idea what she's doing. They look so cute together though… _  
"Umm, Hayato?" Ciel questioned a pink hue on his cheeks, "Why are you hugging me?"  
The only answer was soft snuffling. Her ears twitched and I giggled. He reached out to touch her ears and I gasped. I took her from his arms before he could touch them. _She probably wouldn't want anyone to know that her ears are sensitive._  
"Sorry about that, Ciel," I apologised, "It seems as if she was still half asleep and didn't know what she was doing."  
He didn't answer.  
Lydia bounded over to Marco and smiled.  
"Isn't it good that she's gotten over it now?"  
Marco nodded with a little smile on his face.  
"Please excuse us," we said in unison bowing.  
I took Hayato back to her room and set her on the bed. I curled up next to her and closed my eyes.  
"Imagine what would have happened if Ciel had touched Hayato's ears," Lydia giggled.  
"What's wrong with touching her ears?" Marco asked.  
Lydia and I giggled, "Her ears are sensitive."  
Marco's faced formed into realisation and chuckled.


	26. Chapter 26

Ciel POV  
I found myself getting angry as I listened to what Marco was saying. _That's what she meant by having a family that cared about me… To think that her Father of all people would do that to her! Despicable! Outrageous!_  
There was a soft shuffling at the door. We all looked up to see Hayato shuffling in. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was in tangles. She wolf ears on her head and a tail hanging behind her. I gasped in shock. _She has wolf ears and a wolf's tail? _Her eyes met with mine. She gave a slight shiver and then trembled when she saw Marco and Sebastian. Marco stood up to leave. Hayato kept shuffling forward still trembling. She hesitantly reached out to stop Marco from leaving.  
"Don't," she whispered.  
_She looks so cute… Especially with the wolf ears… Are they real? They're a lot better than cat ears that most people have as accessories for dressing up. But looking at her now… She looks so much more fragile then what she usually does. I guess everyone has a weak side to them that not many people know about… _  
Marco looked down at her and patted her head gently. Marie and Lydia smiled at the two. We watched as Hayato hesitantly and slowly wrapped her arms around Marco. I felt something hit my heart but ignored it.  
"It wasn't your fault," Hayato whispered, "Don't let yourself feel guilty because Father did it. You were under a contract."  
Marco sighed, "You were always kind hearted. Are you alright now?"  
She nodded and stumbled over to Sebastian. She hugged him giggling. The feeling hit me in the heart again. _Her giggle's cute… Not like a posh giggle, but a giggle that commoners have… _She gave everyone a hug. She looked at me with her puppy eyes and hugged me. _So cute… Puppy dog eyes, a wolf's tail and wolf ears… How can one not find that cute? _I sat there not knowing what to do. _What the hell? Why is my heart beating really fast? And what is she doing?_  
"You're so warm," she mumbled, snuggling into my chest.  
I heard Marie laugh. _What is she laughing about? I'm kinda uncomfortable here… Although I like the feeling when she's hugging me… She's warm_  
"Umm, Hayato?" I questioned a pink hue on my cheeks, "Why are you hugging me?"  
The only answer was soft snuffling. Her ears twitched and Marie giggled. _What is she finding so amusing? _I reached out to touch her ears. _I really want to know whether they're real or not… _Before I could touch them, Marie had taken her away from me. _So close… They look so soft as well… _  
"Sorry about that, Ciel," she apologised, "It seems as if she was still half asleep and didn't know what she was doing."  
I didn't answer. Lydia bounded over to Marco and smiled.  
"Isn't it good that she's gotten over it now?"  
Marco nodded with a little smile on his face.  
"Please excuse us," they said in unison bowing.  
"You should go to bed as well, Master," Sebastian bowed.  
I nodded and let him take me to bed.  
"You looked very flustered back there," he teased dressing me in my night clothes.  
"When she hugged you and Marco I felt something hit my heart," I muttered, "Why did I feel that? Was what that feeling?"  
"Your heart was also racing," Sebastian added.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Let's just say that those emotions are what you should be feeling towards your fiancé. Good night, Master."  
He left and shut the door. _What does he mean? Emotions that I should have towards Elizabeth? What emotions? _I sighed and closed my eyes. _No use wondering about it now… _


	27. Chapter 27

Hayato POV

"Jack the Ripper strikes again!" Lau read aloud.

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all," Madame Red murmured.

Ciel had an irritated expression on his face. _Of course he would… He went to all that trouble dressing as a girl and flirting with the man… _I looked outside… _Rain…_

"Hayato?"

I flinched at the voice, "Yes, Marco?"

He sighed, "Sorry… But your ears have come out."

I blinked to see Madame Red looking at me. I giggled.

"Do you like what you see, Madame Red?" I asked.

"Are you a demon?" she shrieked.

"Calm down," I smiled, "They're just accessories. If it displeases you, I can take them off."

She shook her head, "No, I was surprised."

I went back to looking out the window. _She knows about demons, huh? I wonder how…_

"This is no time to be playing chess," Ciel muttered.

"Working obsessively at it will lead to no good. Why not just leave everything to Sebastian?" Madame Red answered.

"He is my chess piece. I'm the one who moves him by giving him orders," Ciel responded, "But Sebastian is no ordinary chess piece. He can advance as many square as he likes at once… Like this."

Ciel knocked down Madame Red's king down with his knight.

"That's against the rules!" she gasped.

I turned to face them.

"Only if it were a game," I smirked, "But rules have no meaning in the world we live in. There will always be knights who break the rules and pawns who betray."

"If you let your guard down, before you know it… It's checkmate," Ciel finished.

He put his knight down ending the game.

"You must have had other choices in life besides being the underworlds Guard Dog. My sister… Your Mother must have wanted something else for you too. And yet you return to the underworld… Is it because you want to avenge your parents' murders?" Madame Red asked.

"Revenge won't do anything but bring more pain and sadness to this wretched world," I muttered.

Ciel nodded, "Revenge would do nothing. It wouldn't bring them back and it certainly won't make them happy." _Yet you do still want revenge… _"I didn't come back to the house of Phantomhive for my predecessors' sake. I did it for myself. I want to make the people who betrayed and defiled my family to suffer the same humiliation and pain I went through."

"I still remember the day that you were born," Madame Red stood up and walked over to Ciel.

She put her hand on his head caringly.

"You were so tiny and cute. I thought, 'I have to protect him'. I wasn't able to have a child, but I think of you as my own child. I wish you'd leave the under-"

"You have wishful thinking, Madame Red," I cut her off, "Being where he is now is Ciel's choice. In this world, nothing matters apart from the choices you take."

Ciel pushed her hand away, "I don't regret it and I won't be coddled by anyone."

I sighed and looked at the chessboard.

I smirked, "You have made a mistake, Ciel."

Madame Red left as Ciel looked at me.

"Please elaborate."

I took a pawn and eliminated the knight from sight. His eyes widened.

"Pawns are more reliable than you think," I smirked again, "What's your next move?"

He shook his head, "I have had enough with this game."

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian came in with Marie over his shoulder.

"Marco, take Lydia and ask the undertaker whether Jack the Ripper is a reaper," I ordered him quietly.

He nodded and left.

"What happened to Marie?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Marie growled, "This jackass is just being annoying."

Sebastian threw her to the floor and she yelped turning into an arctic wolf landing on her feet.

"The wolf was going to leave," Sebastian stated.

"Arctic wolf!" Marie growled.

I sighed, "I asked her to get some things for me. It should not matter to you what she does."

Sebastian shrugged, "She's fun to annoy."

Marie growled again before leaving.

"I'm going to get the stuff," she called over her shoulder.

I looked at Ciel and Sebastian with a smile.

"We have places to be now."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

I rolled my eyes, "We still have to catch Jack the Ripper."


	28. Chapter 28

Hayato POV  
I leant against the wall. _Marco said that the Undertaker wouldn't answer my question with a straight answer… Most likely meaning that our killer is a reaper… This will be troublesome._  
"Are you alright, Hayato?" Marie asked.  
I nodded as she burst out laughing. I looked at her and noticed that Sebastian was cooing over a cat. I giggled as Ciel growled. _He must have been ignoring Ciel… Because of the cat… _Marie was still laughing when a piercing scream rang through the air.  
"How could someone have gotten past us?!" Ciel groaned.  
We ran to the house and opened the door. I looked at the scene as Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes. It was too late. Ciel turned and threw up. Footsteps sounded and we all turned in the direction of where they came from.  
"You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper… Or rather, Grell Sutcliffe?" Sebastian asked.  
Grell came out all bloody.  
"You have it all wrong! I heard the scream and ran over here, but she was already-" Grell was cut off.  
"I think that you can stop playing innocent in that body, Grell," Marie stated, "This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You performed the role of a harmless incompetent butler quite adeptly."  
"You think so? How kind," he said with a creepy grin, "That's right; I'm an actress, honey. And I'm absolutely first rate. But you're not 'Marie' or 'Sebastian' either, are you?"  
Grell combed out his head and it turned red.  
"Actually, I am Marie," Marie giggled, "Marie is my given name."  
"That's the name I received from my young master, so yes, I am… at this moment," Sebastian said.  
"Cut the chase," I muttered, "Grell Sutcliffe… Why would such a 'divine' being such as you bother to play a butler?"  
"Why, indeed? For now let's just say that it was out of love for a certain woman," he replied with another creepy grin.  
"And that woman would be?" Marco asked.  
"You don't need to ask, do you?" Lydia said at the same time as another voice.  
Ciel removed Sebastian's hand away as Madame Red appeared.  
"Madame…"  
"I didn't calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is," she said her hands crossed over her body.  
"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list, but all of your alibis were flawless," Ciel stated.  
"You suspected your own aunt?" she questioned.  
"I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation to me did not matter," Ciel said.  
"None of the humans on the suspect list could have committed all the murders. But if one had an inhuman accomplice… That would change the whole flow of the game, would it not?" I smiled.  
"If he could enter the room in an instant without our noticing, he could spontaneously get from the Viscount's to the East End. You two are the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper… Madame Red and Grell Sutcliffe."  
"Jack the Ripper's victims had other things in common… They all went through the same surgery at London Central Hospital, where you work. The only patient on the list who hadn't been killed was a woman named Mary Kelly, who lived in this house."  
"We thought you'd show up here if I kept an eye on the place. We couldn't save her though…" Ciel trailed off.  
"This is unfortunate, my beloved nephew, Ciel… If you hadn't figured it out, we could have played chess together again. But now… You've taken everything!" Madame Red shouted.  
Grell attacked with his death scythe.  
"What is that thing?" Ciel asked.  
"Grim reapers posses tools for harvesting souls. That is his reaper's scythe," Sebastian explained.  
"Don't you dare call it that! I worked very hard to customize it!" Grell yelled, "This is a death scythe only I can wield! I can hack anything to tiny pieces! I've behaved myself way to long, I'm getting out of shape! I would like to exercise my skills, so shall we play?"  
"Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position? I am on duty after all," Sebastian stated.  
Grell started swinging is death scythe up and down.  
"How stoic you are! Yet another thing that makes you irresistible!"  
_I hope that the reaper's blood that I have running through my veins is not like this…_  
"You see, I love the colour red!" Grell continued, "Red is my favourite colour for hair, clothes, lipstick! I painted those ugly women with pretty, pretty red blood. Bassy, I'll make you finer looking then you already are! I'll tear you up from the inside and I swear I will make you like it! You will be as lovely as scattered rose petals!"  
"A grim reaper quietly harvest souls of the dying. A butler subserviently follows his master like a shadow. Your vulgarity violates the aesthetics of both, and quite frank, I find it sickening," Sebastian said.  
He put his coat on Ciel.  
"Oh, Bassy, you wound me! I'm more deadly efficient than I seem!" Grell 'cried'.  
Ciel took off his eye patch.  
"In my name and that of the Queen, I order you; put an end to them!" he ordered.  
I stared at his eyes and sighed. _So pretty…_  
Sebastian took his gloves off, "Yes, my lord."  
My eyes widened as I saw that Sebastian was pinned to the wall.  
"Marie, go help him!" I screamed.  
Marie nodded and Grell was kicked away from Sebastian.  
"We've now become a Guard Dog's prey," Madame Red mumbled, "It's either hunt or be hunted."  
She ran towards Ciel with a dagger.  
"Marco, protect Ciel," I ordered.  
He nodded and deflected the dagger away from Ciel. The dagger stayed in her grip.  
"You're a doctor! How could you do it?" Ciel asked.  
"You wouldn't understand! You're just a child!" she screamed, "You shouldn't have been born in the first place!"  
She struck the dagger down. Marco sighed letting himself be hit in the shoulder. _I'm sorry, Marco… Please bear with it…_  
"Master!" Sebastian yelled leaving Marie to fight Grell on her own.  
"No! Stop Sebastian/brother! Don't kill her!" Ciel and Lydia both yelled.  
Sebastian stopped and held his shoulder. _He's injured… _  
"Hurry and kill the brat already!" Grell yelled at Madame Red.  
She shook her head backing away, crying.  
"I loved my sister… I loved him… I loved their… I can't. I can't do it after all. I can't kill their beloved son," she clutched her chest.  
"You're saying that now? You've sliced so many women to bits! If you don't erase him, he'll erase you!" Grell exclaimed.  
"Madame…" Ciel trailed off.  
"But… This boy is my-"  
My eyes widened and I jumped in front of Madame Red as Grell slammed his death scythe at her. It pierced straight through my body and into Madame Red.


	29. Chapter 29

Ciel POV  
My eyes widened as I saw that Sebastian was pinned to the wall.  
"Marie, go help him!" Hayato screamed.  
Marie nodded and Grell was kicked away from Sebastian.  
"We've now become a Guard Dog's prey," Madame Red mumbled, "It's either hunt or be hunted."  
She ran towards me with a dagger. _What do I do?_  
"Marco, protect Ciel," Hayato ordered.  
He nodded and deflected the dagger away from me. _Note to self, thank Hayato and the others later… _The dagger stayed in her grip.  
"You're a doctor! How could you do it?" I asked.  
"You wouldn't understand! You're just a child!" she screamed, "You shouldn't have been born in the first place!"  
She struck the dagger down. Marco sighed letting himself be hit in the shoulder. "Master!" Sebastian yelled leaving Marie to fight Grell on her own.  
"No! Stop Sebastian/brother! Don't kill her!" Both Lydia and I yelled.  
Sebastian stopped and held his shoulder. _He's injured… _  
"Hurry and kill the brat already!" Grell yelled at Madame Red.  
She shook her head backing away, crying.  
"I loved my sister… I loved him… I loved their… I can't. I can't do it after all. I can't kill their beloved son," she clutched her chest.  
"You're saying that now? You've sliced so many women to bits! If you don't erase him, he'll erase you!" Grell exclaimed.  
"Madame…" I trailed off.  
"But… This boy is my-"  
My eyes widened as Hayato jumped in front of Madame Red just as Grell slammed his death scythe at her. It pierced straight through her body and into Madame Red.  
_Hayato! Madame Red!_  
Hayato POV  
"D-damn it," I cursed.  
"Too late for that! I have no interest in you if you're just another woman!" Grell yelled.  
"Hayato!" Marie rushed over.  
Grell pulled is death scythe out and I gasped. The pain hit me as Marie caught me. I turned to see a cinematic record come out of Madame Red's body.  
I stumbled out of Marie's grip and over to Madame Red. I tried stopping the cinematic record even though I knew it was pointless.  
"Damn it!" I cursed, "You can't leave Ciel alone now! You're practically his last remaining family that he has! You can't just leave him!"  
"Hayato…" Marie mumbled.  
"You cared so much for your loved ones! Stay alive!"  
"It's too late, Hayato," Lydia mumbled.  
I bit my lip. _I know…_  
"You're losing blood so quickly," Marco panicked.  
I laughed weakly, "I'm already healing."  
"This is no time to be joking!" Marie yelled.  
She took the dagger from Marco's shoulder. He hissed in pain. Marie took the dagger and slit her wrist.  
"What are you doing?!"  
She put her wrist to my mouth and forced me to drink her blood. Lydia wrapped the wound tight with my coat so as to not lose too much more blood. When Marie removed her wrist I coughed.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"It'll help you heal quicker," she glared at me, "Just put up with it and stop complaining!"  
I looked over to see another grim reaper. My eyes widened. _Could it be…? Is it?_ He was about to leave and take Grell with him. I struggled to stand up.  
"You shouldn't be moving so rashly," the three of them scolded.  
I ignored them and walked to the new grim reaper slowly.  
"Wait!"  
He turned and his eyes widened.  
"You're the little girl…" he trailed off and glared at Grell.  
"Were you the reaper that my parents' got blood from?" I whispered.  
He nodded curtly, "To think that you're still alive. But there were two reapers that your parents' got blood from… You have both."  
My eyes widened, "Who?"  
"He's retired."  
"… Undertaker…"  
He nodded, "Good bye, Hayato Ansatsu."  
"What is your name?"  
"William T Spears."  
I smiled, "Good bye, Mr Spears."  
Then I saw black.


	30. Chapter 30

Ciel POV  
I watched speechlessly as Hayato stumbled out of Marie's grip and over to Madame Red. She tried stopping the tape like thing coming out of Madame Red's chest.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"A cinematic record," Sebastian answered quickly, "Basically saying that their life flashes before the persons eyes."  
I watched the cinematic record, my eyes widening as it finished. I went over and laid Sebastian's jacket over Madame Red's body. _Thank you, Madame Red and I'm sorry._ I looked at Sebastian who was fighting Grell once more. They seemed to be having a conversation. I looked back to Hayato.  
"Damn it!" Hayato cursed, "You can't leave Ciel alone now! You're practically his last remaining family that he has! You can't just leave him!"  
"Hayato…" Marie mumbled.  
_Hayato… _  
"You cared so much for your loved ones! Stay alive!"  
"It's too late, Hayato," Lydia mumbled.  
She bit her lip.  
"You're losing blood so quickly," Marco panicked.  
She laughed weakly, "I'm already healing."  
"This is no time to be joking!" Marie yelled.  
She took the dagger from Marco's shoulder. He hissed in pain. Marie took the dagger and slit her wrist.  
"What are you doing?!"  
_What is she doing?_  
She put her wrist to Hayato's mouth and forcing her to drink her blood. Lydia wrapped the wound tight with a coat. When Marie removed her wrist Hayato coughed.  
"Why would you do that?" she asked.  
"It'll help you heal quicker," Marie glared at her, "Just put up with it and stop complaining!"  
_That's a new tone of voice that I haven't heard her use before… _  
Hayato looked over at Sebastian and the two reapers. Her eyes widened. The reapers were about to leave and Hayato struggled to stand up.  
"You shouldn't be moving so rashly," the three of them scolded.  
She ignored them and walked to the new grim reaper slowly.  
"Wait!" she called weakly.  
William turned and his eyes widened.  
"You're the little girl…" he trailed off and glared at Grell.  
"Were you the reaper that my parents' got blood from?" Hayato whispered.  
_What?_  
He nodded curtly, "To think that you're still alive. But there were two reapers that your parents' got blood from… You have both."  
_What?_  
Hayato's eyes widened, "Who?"  
"He's retired."  
"… Undertaker…"  
_What?!_  
He nodded, "Good bye, Hayato Ansatsu."  
"What is your name?"  
"William T Spears."  
She smiled, "Good bye, Mr Spears."  
Just as they left she collapsed to the ground.  
"Hayato!" several voices, including mine, screamed.  
Marie, Marco and Lydia were at her side in an instant. Sebastian glanced at Hayato before walking towards me. His face grave.  
"I apologise. I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape," he apologised indifferently.  
"It doesn't matter anymore," I mumbled.  
He put a hand to my cheek.  
"You're chilled to the bone," he stated, "Let's hurry to the townhouse. I'll make you some hot milk."  
I tried to walk but found myself falling. Sebastian went to catch me and I slapped him away. _Leave me…_  
"Young Master?" his voice held a questioning tone.  
"Never mind," I muttered, "I can stand by myself. It's just… I'm a little tired, that's all."


	31. Chapter 31

Marie POV  
I looked at Hayato's pale face. _We need to get her somewhere else quickly… Somewhere where she can rest better. _I looked at the crow and Ciel. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.  
"Marco, grab Ciel," I muttered.  
He looked at me questioningly.  
"We need to get Hayato somewhere where she can rest," I murmured, "Let's take them home. I don't care if he doesn't want to be carried, do it anyway."  
He chuckled and obliged.  
"Put me down!" Ciel growled, "I can walk."  
I looked at him with a glare, "The sooner we get back to the manor, the better it will be for all of us. So shut up and don't tell me I'm acting weird."  
Lydia let out her wings and carried Hayato. I shrunk into an arctic wolf cub and Lydia picked me up.  
"I'll take her," the crow muttered, "It'll be easier for you to carry Hayato then."  
I found myself in the crow's hands and growled quietly. Marco took off with Ciel as Lydia flew with Hayato. Sebastian let out his wings and started flying off.  
"You're acting weird," he commented.  
I growled, "Shut up. No one asked for your opinion."  
He looked down at me as I looked up at him.  
"What?" I asked.  
_His eyes are quite pretty… _I mentally slapped myself. _What am I thinking?_  
He shook his head, "You shouldn't be talking to the person who is carrying you like that."  
"What are you going to do about it?" I muttered.  
"This."  
He dropped me. I blinked and realised that I was falling from thousands of feet above the ground. _Stupid crow. _I stared up at him as he watched me fall.  
"Tch, what a pain," I mumbled.  
I formed a pair of ice wings on my back and flew back up slowly.  
"You're an arse, you know?"  
He looked at me shocked.  
"What?" I giggled, "Surprised that I can fly?"  
"If you can fly, why didn't you take Hayato yourself?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Think, crow. These wings are made of ice. I can't fly fast."  
"Still useful… I can see why arctic wolves are the most powerful demons," he muttered.  
"You a fire crow as well?" I asked, "Hayato said that Lydia was able to use fire so I assume you can too."  
"You're using your brain," he clapped mockingly, "Congratulations on finding it."  
_I am going to kill him one day… _I stayed silent and urged myself to fly faster. I heard a cracking noise and looked at my wings. _Damn… I need to get there as soon as possible… Wait for me, Hayato. _The wings burst and I immediately created another pair, flying even faster.  
"You're just going to tire yourself out," Sebastian said flying beside me easily.  
"It'll take much more than this to tire me out," I muttered.  
_Why am I still in my cub form? _I shook my head and turned back into my human form.  
"Much better," I sighed.  
I slowed to a stop and closed my eyes. I lifted my arms in front of me.  
"Pave me a path," I murmured, "Pave me a path."  
I snapped my eyes open and a path made of ice started forming. _This will get me there much quicker than trying to fly. _I landed on the ice and my wings disappeared. I sprinted off.  
Sebastian POV  
"You're just going to tire yourself out," I said flying beside her easily.  
"It'll take much more than this to tire me out," Marie muttered.  
She turned back into her human form. _I must admit that I am amazed at the forms that she can take…_  
"Much better," she sighed.  
She slowed to a stop and closed her eyes, lifting her arms into the air in front of her. _What is she doing?_  
"Pave me a path," she murmured, "Pave me a path."  
As soon as she opened her eyes, a path made of ice started forming. _Are arctic wolves really this powerful? _She landed on the path and her wings disappeared as she sprinted off. I sighed and followed her through the air with a smirk. _Interesting… Very interesting… But if she wanted to get to Hayato faster… She could have just asked me for a lift..._


	32. Chapter 32

Marie POV  
I got into Hayato's room and sighed slumping to the ground.  
"Is she any better?" I asked.  
"Not really," Marco muttered, "It was a death scythe after all… If you hadn't forced her to drink some of your blood, she would have had her cinematic record flowing out of her."  
I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."  
"Why would she jump in front of Madame Red though?" Lydia asked.  
"Probably because Madame Red was practically Ciel's only surviving family left," I muttered, "She's reckless, that girl."  
Marco chuckled, "You know… The three of us will stay by her side till the end, right? So we better get used to how she acts."  
"I don't know about you, Marco," I grinned, "But Lydia and I have our freedom."  
"But Marie," Marco smirked, "You are bound to her by blood."  
"Meaning that I'm the only one who has full freedom!" Lydia chimed.  
I laughed quietly, "I honestly don't mind though. Hayato's the best person that I could have been bound to."  
"Same here with the contract," Marco nodded, "She's quite the girl as well… Whoever gets her is a lucky man."  
"Most likely that will be Ciel," Lydia giggled.  
Marco snapped, "To hell it will! I'm not giving him my Mistress!"  
I sighed, "I really don't think we get a choice… I'm having mixed feelings about that crow as well."  
They both stared at me, "You and Sebastian?"  
I shook my head frantically, "That's not what I meant!"  
"You're in denial, how cute," Marco teased.  
I growled, "What I meant was that… I don't know whether he's an annoying prick or just a freaking idiotic loser."  
_Yeah… That's it…_  
"What'd he do?" Lydia asked, "Was it when he was carrying you?"  
"He dropped me," I huffed, "On purpose… I half flew half sprinted here."  
"That sounds like my brother alright," Lydia smiled, "He just has the coolest eyes as well."  
I nodded, "Yeah, he does."  
My eyes widened as I realised what I had just said. I covered my mouth and shook my head.  
"I did not just say that!"  
_What is wrong with me? _  
"Ciel…"  
I looked to the bed.  
"Marie… Sebastian… Together…"  
_What is that meant to mean?_  
"Get some sleep," Marco hit me on the head with a pillow, "She'll be fine after some rest."  
I nodded and leant back against the wall closing my eyes. When I opened them I found Marco and Lydia kissing. _Lucky them… _I sighed quietly and closed my eyes aga


	33. Chapter 33

Hayato POV

I blinked and tried to move.

"You lost too much blood to be moving," a voice muttered.

I looked to the side, "Marie."

She pulled me into a hug, "You worried me."

"… I'm sorry."

She propped some pillows against the wall and sat me up.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"A couple of days," Marco answered.

"You missed Madame Red's funeral," Lydia informed.

I closed my eyes, "I see."

"We can visit her if you want?" Marie offered.

I shook my head, "There is no need for me to."

"You want to visit the Undertaker, don't you?" Marco asked.

"Not really…"

"Are you alright? You seem rather reluctant to do anything," Lydia commented.

I sighed, "I'm fine."

Images of her cinematic ran through my mind. _Why? Hadn't he loved her? Why would he kill her? She cared for him as well… I could tell that she did. So… Why? _I looked out the window as there was a knock on the door. Sebastian came in and Marie stood up abruptly going to furthest corner of the room. _What_'s _up with her? _Sebastian took at look at her and smirked.

'It's good to see that you're finally up," Sebastian looked at me, "I just came to say that dinner was ready, if you want to join us."

I gave him a tired smile, "I think that I'll rest a little longer, thank you."

He bowed, glanced at Marie and left with a smirk. _What the hell is up with them? Did something happen? _I sighed and brushed it off. _I don't need to worry about it. _Marie came back to my side as soon as the door shut.

"When do you think I'll be able to move again?" I asked.

"It will be quite some time," Marco answered.

"It was a death scythe after all," Lydia added, "It went right through you."

"A couple of months at the least," Marie mumbled.

My eyes widened then I closed them with a sigh. _A couple months till I can move again… These couple of months will be fun. At least I don't have to touch the paperwork for a couple of months._

"You three can go and enjoy yourself for a couple of months," I said, "After all I won't be moving anywhere. I'll just be staying here."

"What if you get into trouble?" Marie asked.

"Then I'll call for you," I smiled, "Sebastian and Ciel are here."

"I don't trust the crow," Marie muttered.

I laughed then winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" she panicked.

I nodded, "Yeah… I'll be fine. If I need you I'll call for you. Go enjoy yourself for a change."

Marco and Lydia looked at me doubtfully, "Hayato…"

"It will be better than just watching me," I reasoned, "You can do anything you want. Just don't cause too much trouble."

Marie gave me a tender kiss on my head.

"Thank you, Hayato," she whispered, "You really are too kind."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a snowflake that melted as it touched the ground.

"She's right you know," Marco smiled.

He and Lydia left hand in hand in the same manner. I slid back down and the pillows slid down with me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. _I doubt I'll be able to sleep for two months… Let's just see what will happen…_

Ciel POV

"How is Hayato?" I asked.

"She's fine," Sebastian informed, "She woke up but she probably went back to-ack!"

A knife was held at Sebastian's throat.

"You make sure that Hayato is safe," Marie's voice was cold and deadly, "If I find out that she's been hurt… I will hurt you ten fold."

Sebastian smirked, "Will you?"

Marie growled, "It isn't a threat, crow. It's a promise."

"Then why can't you look after her?" I asked.

Marie looked at me with a sad smile, "She's sending us away for a couple of months until she can move again. She won't change her mind about this… That's why the crow better make sure that she doesn't get hurt whilst I'm gone."

Sebastian's smirk grew wider, "What if the young Master has a case and we're gone? What if Hayato is asked to come with us?"

Marie closed her eyes and flung Sebastian onto the floor.

"Listen closely, crow," she growled, "If you have a case, you leave her where she is. She isn't moving for a couple of months to let herself heal properly. If she comes down to eat, you will make sure that she gets back to her room safely. Do you understand?"

The room started to get colder and ice formed at the corners.

"I could do that, but what is in it for me?" Sebastian responded.

Marie's eyes narrowed and the floor had changed to ice along with the ceiling and the walls. Icicles began forming from all directions. I shivered. _She's really scary when she's angry. I'm glad that Hayato's alright though… _

"Do you understand?" she repeated.

Sebastian looked at the room before his eyes narrowed, "I understand."

The room returned back to normal and Sebastian got off the floor. Marie gave a small smile before leaving. Sebastian stood there stunned. He caught the snowflake that had formed when she left and watched it melt in his hand. _What is wrong with him? _

He coughed, "As I was saying, Hayato probably went back to bed."

I nodded and finished my meal.

"Are you going to bed?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm going to visit Hayato," I muttered.

"But she could be sleeping."

"Regardless whether she is sleeping or not, I can still visit her."

_I think it will be better if she is sleeping though…_

Sebastian nodded, "I will go back to my duties."


	34. Chapter 34

Ciel POV  
I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and walked in. She was lying there eyes closed, still pale. I shut the door and sat on the chair beside her bed. _Marie must have sat here watching her…_ Hayato twitched and her hand clenched. Her eyes shot open and she sat up gasping before wincing and leaning against the wall.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
I pulled up her pillow's to make it more comfortable for her. _What a stupid question… Of course she isn't. She almost died two days ago._  
She closed her eyes, "Sorry."  
I looked at her in shock, "Why are you apologising? You haven't done anything wrong."  
"I couldn't save her… I couldn't save your Aunt," she mumbled, "And I made people worry about me. I'm sorry."  
I sighed, "It wasn't your fault. I'm glad that you tried to save my Aunt but I'm not glad that you almost died because of it."  
"I'm sorry."  
_Would she stop apologising? _  
"We're just glad that you're okay," I assured.  
"Sorry."  
"Would you stop saying sorry?!" I exclaimed.  
She flinched at the volume.  
I sighed, "Sorry."  
She looked at me, "Now you're the one apologising."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"How have you been the past two days?" she asked quietly.  
"I've been alright," I looked at her, "What about you? Are you in pain?"  
She laughed then winced and sighed, "A little. Nothing that I can't handle though."  
I nodded, "That's good to hear."  
She slowly reached out towards me. She took my eye patch off and stared into my eyes. _She likes to take the patch off, doesn't she? _  
"You can cry if you want," she murmured, "You don't have to hold it in. Nothing good comes from holding in your tears."  
My eyes widened.  
"If you're upset about Madame Red's death and you want to cry, cry," she continued, "It would have been hard on you to watch her die before your eyes."  
I found all the unshed tears that I had held back begin to stream down my face.  
"I didn't want her to die," I sniffled, "I didn't want her to be a suspect. I was so happy when all her alibis were flawless."  
Hayato moved slowly, wincing in pain every few seconds. Her arms went around me and I was pulled into a comforting hug. I leaned into it and kept crying. She murmured sweet comforting words to me as she kept held of me.  
"Why?" I asked, "Why did she have to die?"  
Hayato sighed, "We all die at some point… But I think she had the wrong kind of guy falling in love with her."  
"Wrong kind of guy, huh?" a voice hummed, "You wound me dear girly!"  
Hayato POV  
I looked at the window and kept Ciel's head in my shoulder. _Shouldn't it be the other way round? I feel like our positions have been switched…_  
"Why are you here?" I asked lowly.  
"I lost my death scythe thanks to you," Grell sniffed, "All because you got pierced with it."  
"Don't blame me for your loss," I spat, "You should know that you aren't welcome here."  
"Who is it?" Ciel asked.  
"Just keep you eyes away from the window," I murmured, "You don't want to see him."  
"It's the reaper who killed my Aunt… Isn't it?"  
I nodded, "Yeah."  
"Get him out of here."  
Grell giggled.  
Ciel looked up from my shoulder to the window. His eyes filled with anger and hate.  
"Leave!" he ordered.  
Grell floated there not moving. I sighed and held out my hand. I shot a few flames out and he narrowly dodged them.  
"Tch," I shot out ice at him.  
He yelped as one of the shards hit him in the stomach.  
"How dare you?!" he shrieked.  
My ears popped out and I growled, "You heard Ciel… Leave!"  
"A demon, huh?" Grell observed, "I wonder why Will didn't look like he hated you."  
An ice spear formed in my hand and I threw it at him. During the flight it changed into a fire spear. _I didn't know that could happen… This is interesting… _Grell fled screaming as Sebastian burst through the door.  
"Stupid reaper!" he growled.  
I leant back on the wall and let Ciel go. _I used too much energy that I didn't have…_


	35. Chapter 35

Ciel POV  
I was let go and she leant back against the wall. He breathing became softer and her ears flicked twice before flattening against her head.  
"Are you alright?!" I panicked.  
She closed her eyes nodding, "Yeah."  
"You used too much energy that you haven't recovered," Sebastian said, "The stupid reaper placed a bomb in the garden. I apologise for not being to come earlier."  
I shook my head warily, "You can leave now."  
He bowed and left. Hayato looked over to me with a small smile.  
"You feel better now?" she asked.  
I nodded, "Thank you. I must have looked weak whilst crying."  
She laughed her normal tinkling laugh, "No… Just because you cry, it doesn't mean that you're weak."  
It was silent for a second as we looked into each others eyes. _So damn pretty… _She slid back down on the bed with her pillows.  
"Hey, Ciel?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.  
I nodded and she closed her eyes with a smile. _She looks so beautiful… So peaceful… _I looked out the window and let out a yawn. _I'm quite tired as well… _I lay my head down on the side of her bed and dozed off.  
Sebastian POV  
_Stupid reaper… Stupid reaper… Just wait till I'm free and I'll get my hands on that nasty thing! _I sighed and leant against the wall of Hayato's room. _To think that Hayato can control some of her abilities already. Lydia must have taught her some control over her fire and the ice abilities could be taught by either Marco or the wolf. _I looked at my hand where the snowflake had melted. _She doesn't seem to know anything… That stupid wolf of mine. _I opened the door to Hayato's room and chuckled at the sight. _It really does seem that the young Master cares a lot more for Hayato than he does Elizabeth… And he still doesn't realise anything. I don't think that Hayato does either… Just like that damn wolf! Doesn't realise anything at all… But that goes with all wolves I suppose. Don't recognise their person when they see them first. _I sighed and shut the door. I went back to my chores with the wolf still in my mind.


	36. Chapter 36

Hayato POV

I opened my eyes to see Ciel sleeping beside me. _So cute… _I curled a strand of his hair around my finger. _It's so soft… He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. _I looked out the window letting my hand drop to my side. I sat up slowly and put the pillows against the wall. Someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Good morning Sebastian," I greeted softly.

He smiled, "The same to you, Hayato."

He glanced at Ciel who was sleeping away. He took a seat out of nowhere and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright, not bad," I giggled, "Did Marie ask you to make sure I was okay?"

He nodded and muttered, "More like threatened me."

I shook my head, "That is just like her."

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you. Maybe just a hot chocolate, please, if it isn't too much trouble."

He stood up, "No trouble at all, Hayato."

I looked back down at Ciel's sleeping face, mesmerised by his appearance. Sebastian came back in and handed me a mug.

I smiled, "Thank you, Sebastian."

He sat back down, "I apologise if it is not how you usually have it."

I took a sip and closed my eyes, "This is still very nice. You are quite skilled in many areas."

"Thank you for the compliment."

I looked back to Ciel.

"Do you like the young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"What type of like are you talking about?" I responded with a question.

"As in relationship type."

"There are many types of relationships."

"Lover's relationship."

I looked Sebastian in the eyes and sighed, "I do not know. I know that I care for him and I do like him… But I don't know to what extent."

He chuckled, "At least you're better than that wolf."

I giggled, "She your mate or something?"

He nodded slowly. I stopped giggling and stared at him for a full minute.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded again with a sigh, "And she doesn't even know it yet. It really irks me to no end."

I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing. I ignored the pain of my wound and kept laughing. Ciel woke up and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Sebastian… Marie… Mates," I gasped out.

His eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded.

Ciel burst out laughing shocking Sebastian.

"And the funniest thing is that they're always at each other's throats!"

"They don't even call each other by their names."

I eventually stopped laughing and the pain kicked back in. _Damn… It was worth the pain though… _Sebastian sighed and took the covers off of me.

"Laughing to the point where your wound reopens?" he questioned, "I think that that was unnecessary."

"Maybe Marie is becoming aware of something," I mumbled, "She was acting weird last night."

Sebastian clicked his tongue, "She never left your side you know. When you were out cold, she stayed right beside you the whole time. She only left to go bathroom and that was it."

"So Marie and Sebastian, huh?" Ciel thought aloud.

"I will get Mey Rin to change your bandages," Sebastian informed.

I stopped him, "Just put the covers back over me and I'll be fine."

He reluctantly did so and sat back down.

"What happened to the hot chocolate that I gave you?" he asked.

I pointed to the mug in the air above me, "Didn't want to spill it everywhere while I was laughing."


	37. Chapter 37

Hayato POV  
I touched the bandages on my wound and took them off.  
"It's a really big hole," I muttered, "No wonder I was out for a couple of days."  
I burnt the bandages and formed some new bandages out of ice.  
"Ice bandages?" Ciel asked.  
I nodded, "They aren't actually cold and they won't melt unless I want it to."  
Sebastian rose from his seat, "Do you want your breakfast in here, Master?"  
Ciel nodded and thought for a second, "The usual earl grey and a scone. You can join us and talk with us when you come back."  
He nodded, bowed and left.  
"It seems that you have gotten nicer," I commented.  
"And it seems that you are using full sentences now," he retorted.  
I laughed, "I'm not always and annoying person, you know."  
He nodded, "And I'm not always a heartless person."  
I smiled, "But who knew that Sebastian and Marie would be mates."  
"That is amusing. I actually want to see what will happen."  
"Since wolf demons take longer to recognise their mates. I kinda feel sorry for Sebastian."  
"Marie is quite clueless as well, isn't she?"  
I nodded, "Did you have a good sleep?"  
He blushed, "Y-yeah. You?"  
I giggled and nodded. Sebastian came in and set the dishes on the bedside table. He sat back down and looked at Ciel.  
"Young Master, is there any particular reason why your face is red?" he asked.  
Ciel shook his head, "I was just feeling a little hot."  
_Liar… You were blushing… But at what?_ I looked out the window as Sebastian kept teasing Ciel. _I actually like it here… _The door burst open and a familiar blonde barged in.  
"Ciel!"  
I groaned. _Why is she here? I was beginning to think that today would be peaceful…_  
"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel exclaimed shocked.  
"I keep telling you to call me Lizzie!" she whined, "What are you doing in this room anyway?"  
I let out an irritated sigh, "Once again, if I may inform you, it is rude to barge into other peoples rooms."  
She gave me a look before looking at Ciel.  
"You didn't," she shook her head, "You didn't."  
I rolled my eyes, "I am merely injured. We were merely talking."  
I looked at Sebastian and pointed to my eye and then at Ciel subtly. He got the hint and soon Ciel's eye patch was back on.  
"Prove that you're injured!" Elizabeth hissed.  
"Sebastian, could you take the covers off and show this incompetent lady my wound?" I asked.  
He nodded and as soon as Elizabeth saw the hole she gasped, "How did you get that?!"  
Sebastian put the covers back on me.  
"Work."  
"I see," she sighed, "So you were injured after all."  
"Did you sneak out again, Lizzie?" Ciel asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
She nodded, "I wanted to see you, Ciel!"  
"Pray tell me that you aren't going to organise another ball?" I muttered.  
"I can't do that whilst you're injured," she looked around, "Where's your sister and servants?"  
"They're on vacation."  
"Is there anything that you would like to drink or eat, Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked standing up.  
She shook her head, "I want to get to know Hayato better!"  
Sebastian nodded and pulled her up a seat beside my bed next to Ciel. _You have got to be kidding me… Does she really have to be here? _Sebastian left. _I want to leave…_  
"So what do you like doing?" she smiled.  
"Things."  
She gave a pout, "What sort of things."  
"Things that I like doing."  
Ciel sighed, "I will be back later. I'll leave you two to talk."  
He gave me an apologetic glance causing me to click my tongue as he left. _Sneaky… At least he can get away from her… But isn't she his fiancé? I'm confused._


	38. Chapter 38

Hayato POV  
"Tell me!" she whined.  
_Can I shut this thing up? I'd like to do that. _  
I sighed, "A girl has to have secrets."  
She looked at me with a smile, "That's very true."  
"And my life is a whole secret," I added with a slight smirk.  
Elizabeth nodded, "I suppose you want to keep it that way."  
I nodded. _She's catching on now… That's good. _She gave me a smile.  
"I think that we'll get along really well."  
_Is she serious?! She is an absolute idiot, that's for sure._  
I forced a smile, "I agree."  
_I really don't…_  
"Is there something you would like?" she asked, "I mean you can't do anything just sitting here can you?"  
_… Someone save me! _  
Ciel POV  
_Sorry, Hayato. _I looked out the window of my office and sighed.  
"Is there anyway to stop her from sneaking out of her house?" I asked Sebastian.  
"I'm afraid that isn't for us to decide," he replied, "Although, I feel a little sorry for Hayato."  
"You don't say," I muttered.  
I sat down to do some paperwork. Sebastian left and I stopped working. _What am I meant to be feeling for Elizabeth that I'm supposedly feeling for Hayato? I still don't get it… I really don't understand… _I finished the paperwork quickly and looked at the chessboard that still had not been packed away. I brought it over to my desk carefully and sat back down looking at the board. _It is true that it wasn't checkmate, but how did I make that mistake? I wonder what it would be like to play against Hayato. Who would win? I don't doubt her abilities after seeing her get out of what I had thought was a checkmate. _There was a knock on the door.  
"Yes?"  
Sebastian came in, "It seems that you want to play chess with Hayato."  
"Get to the point."  
He smirked, "Elizabeth has requested that you join her and Hayato's chat."  
I sighed and stood up irritably. I walked over to Hayato's room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Hayato's voice called.  
I went in and closed the door behind me.  
"I heard that Elizabeth had requested for me to join in the conversation," I informed sitting down.  
Hayato let out a long sigh and slumped against the wall. Elizabeth smiled.  
"Ciel!"  
"I'm dying here," Hayato muttered, "She talks none stop about worthless stuff no one cares about."  
Elizabeth turned to look at Hayato questioningly, "Did you say something?"  
"Of course not," Hayato forced herself to smile, "Did you finish all your work?"  
I nodded, "I did."  
"Sorry," she closed her eyes, "I told Elizabeth that you were probably still doing your work, but she wouldn't listen."  
Elizabeth pouted, "I wanted to see my darling Ciel. Didn't you?"  
Hayato looked away, "Why would I?"  
_Ouch… _She glanced at me and I noticed that her cheeks were pink. She averted her gaze quickly and sighed.  
"Don't you think that you've spent enough time here?" she asked Elizabeth.  
"But we get along so well!"  
_I have a feeling that they don't really… _  
"And your eye is so pretty! Maybe I should get a glass eye!"  
"Do you like pain, Elizabeth?" Hayato asked.  
"No, I don't. But getting a glass eye won't hurt, will it?"  
_She is so clueless about everything… _  
"No," Hayato smiled, "It doesn't hurt… The pain knocks you out for several days. I wouldn't say that it hurts anymore than this gaping wound that I have on my stomach."  
"What do you think, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked, "Do you think I would look good with a glass eye?"  
I sighed, "If you had a glass eye, you would be blind with that eye."  
She gasped, "Is that true?"  
_She didn't know? _  
"You're blind in that eye, Hayato?!" she exclaimed.  
"Possibly."  
"Are you alright?!"  
"Maybe."  
_She's gone back to answering this way… _  
"Are you tired, Hayato?" I asked, "I hope that Elizabeth has kept you good company."  
She glared at me, "You very well know the answer to that."  
Elizabeth looked at the time and gasped, "I've stayed too long! I need to go. It was nice speaking to you, Hayato, get better soon. I'll come and visit again, Ciel!"  
She dashed off and Hayato sighed in relief.  
"Don't tell me you actually put up with her," I muttered.  
"Well, I kinda had to," Hayato scowled, "Someone left me to fend for myself against her."  
I looked to out the window and watched Elizabeth leave. _At least she's gone…_


	39. Chapter 39

Hayato POV  
"Sorry about that," I muttered, "She's just a bit overwhelming for me."  
Hayato giggled, "I feel sorry for you to have a fiancé like that."  
"Do you have a fiancé?"  
She looked at me with an amused smile.  
"Why would I have a fiancé?" she asked, "The only title that I hold is the Queen's Falcon, nothing more and nothing less. I'm not the owner of a huge company, like you, and I associate with very little people."  
"Doesn't mean that you don't have a fiancé."  
Hayato grinned, "I don't have a fiancé. The closest thing to a relationship with a guy would be… Me and Marco, me and Sebastian or me and you."  
My face heated up. _Me and her? _  
"Of course, that's our work relationship so, yeah," she giggled, "Why are you all red? Is it hot in here?"  
I shook my head, "I don't know."  
"Are you sick?" she asked tilting her head.  
_She's cute… _  
"I-I don't think so," I stuttered.  
She smiled, "That's good then."  
A knock came at the door.  
"Come in, Sebastian," Hayato answered.  
Sebastian came in with a smirk, "How did you know it was me?"  
Hayato smiled, "You're the only other person that would come here. The servants wouldn't come here and Ciel is already here. Who else would it be?"  
Hayato POV  
"You're the only other person that would come here. The servants wouldn't come here and Ciel is already here. Who else would it be?"  
The redness left Ciel's face as he looked at Sebastian. _Maybe he is fine after all… _  
"So… How do you feel about Marie being your mate?" I asked with a grin.  
Sebastian sighed, "She's a clueless idiot. Like two other people that I know."  
He sat down looking at Ciel and I.  
"Us two?" Ciel and I chorused.  
He chuckled, "Find out for yourselves."  
I sighed, "But honestly, you two never get along."  
"All you two do is insult each other," Ciel added.  
Sebastian groaned, "She starts everything."  
"You two are childish," I giggled.  
"You're one to talk," he retorted.  
"I know."  
"Is there anything in particular that you want for lunch?" Ciel asked.  
I shook my head, "I don't think that I'll be eating for a while."  
I looked outside, "I wonder if I'll be able to move for our next mission."  
"You might be able to," Sebastian stated, "You never know."  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
"So how was talking to Lady Elizabeth?" he smirked.  
I growled, "Both of you left! She went on about irrelevant things that I really couldn't care less about!"  
Ciel smirked, "Better you than me."  
I glared at him, "She's your fiancé; shouldn't you be used to her by now? I mean the two of you are cousins."  
"She's too enthusiastic about everything," Ciel groaned.  
"The only thing that I enjoyed when she was here the other time was when she made Sebastian look like a fool," I grinned, "Marie was laughing her head off at that time."  
Sebastian sighed, "I will go back to my duties now."  
He left and I smirked, "Someone just can't wait until their mate finds out that he's her mate."  
Ciel laughed, "I wonder what Marie's expression will be."  
I shrugged, "I have no clue. She'll probably be like; 'What the hell?! He's my mate?! That good for nothing damn crow?!'"  
Ciel nodded, "Possibly."  
"So how was finishing your paperwork?" I asked, "Better than talking to Elizabeth?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, she can be a pain."  
_More than just a pain… _I reached out to take his eye patch off.  
"What is with you and taking off the eye patch?" he asked irately.  
I sighed, "Your eyes are really pretty; especially when you look at both of the contrasting kinda colours."  
He sighed and took of the eye patch, "Happy now?"  
I grinned, "Yeah."


	40. Chapter 40

Hayato POV  
A month had passed since I had sent the others off. _A month left till I can go back to doing the usual things… _I sighed and walked around the empty house. _I wish I could have gone on the mission…_ I winced and sat down. _Stupid wound… I wonder why he took the others as well… He must want to give them a break or something. _I sighed and looked out the window. _Damn everything… _I looked at my hands and formed a small snowflake. I blew it into the air and watched as it floated to the ground. _If I get some abilities from the reaper blood… I should be able to summon a weapon… Only thing is I don't know how to… _I sighed and continued to practice using minor fire and ice abilities. _I'm so bored… _I floated around the place slowly, taking care not to reopen any wounds. I had finally gotten the hang of floating the right way up and flying around, also the right way up. I sighed again.  
"Someone seems bored," a voice laughed.  
I looked back to the window.  
"You!" I growled.  
The Undertaker laughed, "Me!"  
I landed on the ground in front of him, "Why didn't you tell me that you were one of the reapers whose blood I have in me?"  
"Because I didn't feel like it."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"To help you summon a weapon," he giggled.  
"Are you going to teach me seriously?" I asked sceptically.  
He laughed, "Of course! I am always serious!"  
"You really aren't," I muttered.  
"Who cares, do you want to summon a weapon or not?" he asked with his usual smile.  
_He is so not serious… _I nodded. He laughed.  
"You first have to design a weapon that suits the needs of what you want. You only have one weapon that you can summon, so you have to customise it carefully."  
"Do I have to draw it or do I just imagine it?" I asked.  
"Imagine it," he laughed, "It's a part of your soul."  
"Glad to see that you're actually being serious," I muttered.  
He just laughed as I closed my eyes. _What sort of weapon do I want? A weapon that can and will cater to my needs? One that suits my fighting style? _I opened my eyes.  
"You're is a scythe, right?" I asked.  
He nodded, "What are you thinking of making yours?"  
"I'm thinking maybe something simple," I looked at my hands, "I have never been an extravagant person. Maybe something like a sword… Something for close combat. My other abilities are capable of handling far combat so I won't look into a bow and arrow or guns."  
"A sword would suit you," the Undertaker laughed, "Maybe a specific type of sword?"  
I blinked and closed my eyes. _A specific sword… This weapon is something only I can use… It's a part of my soul… _An ides popped into mind and I opened my eyes.  
"I know what I want," I nodded.  
"Think of it appearing in your hand," the Undertaker instructed.  
I nodded and he giggled.  
"I'm going to leave now," he floated away, "I don't feel like teaching you anymore. Bye bye, Hayato!"  
I sighed and looked at my hands. _Should I try summoning a weapon now? _I looked at my wounds which had started to give me pain. _I'll try it tomorrow… I should rest now…_


End file.
